


Стань моим всем

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Когда нет денег, учёба давит, а желание жить и бороться скатывается к нулевой отметке, предприимчивость и чувство юмора решают всё. А если в ход пустить увесистый рюкзак с учебниками, дело и вовсе может круто повернуться. Вот только в хорошую или плохую сторону - это только предстоит узнать.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ким Янхи сложно было назвать баловнем судьбы. Буквально каждая выбранная жизненная цель давалась ей таким трудом, что временами хотелось бросить всё — учёбу в Сеуле, подработку в кафе и смутные перспективы светлого будущего — и уехать обратно в Пусан, где её ждали магазин папы, «хороший парень», которого присмотрела мама, и безрадостное существование. Сложности её ни капли не воодушевляли, однако стоило Янхи прикинуть, сколько сил она успела вломить за прошедшее время, малодушное желание сбежать притуплялось, а затем и вовсе сходило на нет. Она слишком долго отказывала себе практически во всём, чтобы вот так бесславно вернуться домой.

Закинув тяжёлый рюкзак на спину, Янхи поправила съехавшие на кончик носа очки и уставилась на расписание зачётов. Ближайшим по дате стоял тот, которого она ждала с придыханием и ужасом, потому что принимал его весьма желчный, скупой на похвалу и положительные эмоции мужчина, и, по несчастью, Янхи он не любил особенно за систематические пропуски.

Янхи невольно поёжилась. Их группе, по идее, предстояло сначала написать и защитить курсовую работу, чтобы получить допуск к зачёту, но так как преподаватель умудрился заболеть, знаменательная дата коллективного умерщвления переносилась аж на неделю. Это немного грело. Из-за нехватки материала Янхи застряла где-то на половине курсовой и никак не могла продвинуться дальше, потому что учебник, который мог бы спасти её задницу, в библиотеках не водился, а продавцы книжных только недоумённо разводили руками. Да, он был выпущен лет пятнадцать назад, но разве это повод делать такие лица, будто Янхи просила достать ей шкуру с жопы реликтовой ящерицы?!

Лишь один магазин вызвался выполнить заказ на нужную литературу, и то только потому, что за это похлопотала Ли Ёнсу — соседка Янхи по комнате, верный нищебро и по совместительству работник этого магазина. Как именно она умудрилась убедить менеджера, оставалось только догадываться, но Янхи это было уже не столь важно. Если в её руках всё-таки окажется вожделенный материал, она расцелует асфальт под ногами подруги. Без шуток.

Вздохнув, Янхи плюхнулась на подоконник и в унынии уставилась на улицу. Сырая поздняя осень съедала все краски, напитывая воздух сыростью, от постоянных дождей постоянно хотелось есть и спать. Жаль, что позволять себе такую роскошь было некогда и не на что. Перманентная занятость выжирала свободное время, поэтому каждая секунда передышки воспринималась с благоговением.

Янхи дыхнула на стекло и нарисовала на оставшемся следе грустный смайлик. В их с Ёнсу случае таких секунд случалось до обидного мало. Им нужно было оплачивать учёбу, общежитие и пропитание и при этом не забывать вовремя сдавать дисциплины, чтобы не вылететь с треском из университета. С таким ритмом сложно было выкраивать время даже на недолгие посиделки с подругами, не говоря уже о походах в клубы и по магазинам, которые вечно обсуждали куда более беззаботные одногруппницы. Однако Янхи старалась не унывать. Образование обязано было стать её счастливым билетом в будущее, и сдаваться сейчас, на полпути, она ну никак не планировала.

Ударившая по бедру вибрация мобильного заставил Янхи вздрогнуть. Глянув на дисплей, она мысленно затаила дыхание и нажала кнопку приёма вызова.

— Скажи, что звонишь с хорошими новостями!

Ёнсу на том конце провода сдавленно захихикала.

— А что мне за это будет?

Янхи на секунду задумалась.

— Отдам тебе свою порцию заварной лапши, — клятвенно пообещала она, желудок тут же протестующе заурчал. — Но только если новость реально хорошая!

Ёнсу надменно фыркнула.

— Не такой уж я животное, чтобы лишать тебя ужина. Так что давай сойдёмся на том, что с зарплаты ты покупаешь мясо. И не какое-нибудь, а говядину!

— Хочешь, чтобы мы потом на целый месяц остались совсем без еды? — нервно усмехнулась Янхи.

— Ничего, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Ёнсу, — будем питаться на общей кухне, ну и плюс моя зарплата тоже не за горами. Ну что? По рукам?

Янхи, мысленно застонав, попыталась втиснуть покупку дорогого мяса в их и без того сжатый бюджет. При их финансовой ситуации выбирать особенно не приходилось, но…

— Твоя взяла, договорились. Ну что там?

Ёнсу восторженно пискнула и горячо зашептала:

— Пришёл твой учебник. Тащись сюда на второй космической, пока его не купили!

Мгновенно спрыгнув с подоконника и ринувшись к лестнице, Янхи нахмурилась.

— А отложить не можешь? Ну или взять там, будто сама собираешься купить?

— Не могу, — досадливо отозвалась Ёнсу, — менеджер за мной в оба глаза следит. С тех пор, как одной из продавщиц не заплатили за товар, который она отложила и честно продержала до последнего, начальство запретило так делать. Себе взять тоже не могу: у меня денег вообще нет, а брать в долг нам нельзя. Либо платишь и берёшь, либо не трогаешь.

Внутри резко стало пусто.

— А клятвенное обещание, что я вотрямщас буду и всё куплю, не проканает?

— Нет, — ещё более досадливо пробормотала Ёнсу. — У нас даже в правило внесли: «деньги в кассу — товар в сумку». Типа только в такой последовательности. Всё остальное карается штрафом.

Янхи нервно сглотнула.

— Постарайся всё-таки как-нибудь, ну, последить за ним.

— Я и так закопала его под другими учебниками, чтобы никому в глаза не бросился. Но ты же знаешь, какими дотошными бывают студенты, особенно когда им кровь из жопы нужен материал.

Знаю, подумала Янхи и вздохнула. Она сама за несколько дней перекопала столько учебников, что спокойно могла бы защитить докторскую на тему «Упрямство, или как заночевать в круглосуточной библиотеке без риска быть схваченной и отфигаченной».

— Поняла, скоро буду, — скрипучим от волнения голосом выдавила Янхи и рыбкой нырнула в ближайшее метро.

Сунув телефон в карман, она почти бегом преодолела платформу, прыгнула в подошедший тут же поезд и взмолилась всем богам сразу. Если она не успеет обзавестись учебником, плакала курсовая, а с ней — сдача зачёта. За один хвост её, конечно, вряд ли отчислят — успехи по другим предметам просто обязаны были повлиять на решение комиссии, но преподаватель никогда не упускал возможности усложнить жизнь неугодным студентам. И имя Ким Янхи, к несчастью, уже успело засветиться в его списке смертников.

Спустя полчаса Янхи оказалась возле красиво оформленной витрины книжного магазина. Резные деревянные фигурки практически каждый день переставляли, воспроизводя инсталляции различных произведений, но увидеть это воочию редко получалось из-за занятости в кафе. Однако каждый раз, когда смена Ёнсу выпадала на очередную гениальную идею менеджера, Янхи узнавала всё из первых рук. И в самых красочных эпитетах.

Остановившись на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, Янхи перешагнула порог и сразу же встретилась взглядом с отчаянно семафорящей Ёнсу. Та тыкала пальцем куда-то за стеллаж и делала такие страшные глаза, что Янхи быстро сообразила, в чём дело. Проскользнув в проём, она миновала несколько полок с учебной литературой, с трудом протиснулась между покупателями и, снова повернув, едва не воткнулась в парня. В парня, который, хмурясь, вчитывался в аннотацию нужной ей, Янхи, книги и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг.

Запрокинув голову, Янхи мысленно послала в потолок залп чистейшего негодования, затем выдохнула и кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание. Молодой человек не отреагировал. Янхи нахмурилась и кашлянула ещё раз, уже настойчивее. Эффект оказался потрясающе аналогичным.

— Извините? — осторожно позвала Янхи, шагнув вперёд.

Парень, наконец, оторвал взгляд от аннотации и в недоумении уставился на неё.

— Пройти мешаю? — после секундного замешательства, догадался он и посторонился, вызвав у Янхи гримасу отчаяния.

— Нет, — призвав на помощь всё своё терпение, улыбнулась она. — Дело в том, что у вас в руках книга. Так вот, она моя, я пришла как раз за ней, поэтому… не будете ли вы так любезны?..

Бровь парня дёрнулась. Он покосился на учебник, затем посмотрел на Янхи, а потом — снова на учебник. Видно было, что в нём борются вежливость и нежелание уступать.

— Тогда почему она лежит в общей продаже, если уже куплена? — пробормотал он.

Янхи закусила губу. Ну, блин, приплыли, докажи теперь, что не верблюд.

— Она не куплена. Пока. Ну, понимаете, я заказала её ещё две недели назад.

— Вы заказали? — уточнил парень, уже не скрывая сквозящего в голосе скепсиса.

— Магазин заказал, — нехотя признала Янхи, — а я попросила. В любом случае, я ждала привоза две недели, мне нужен именно этот учебник. Отдайте, пожалуйста.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — развёл руками парень, — потому что я просил заказать этот учебник ещё месяц назад. Очень жаль, что мы оба попали в такую непростую ситуацию, но отдать его я вам не могу. Мне тоже нужно учиться.

Янхи ощутила, как внутренности заледенели. С одной стороны, правда была на его стороне, ведь он первым пришёл и взял, но с другой…

— Я вам заплачу, — дрожащим голосом пообещала Янхи, — двойную цену.

— Извините, — качнул головой парень. — Мне нужен учебник, а не деньги.

Отвернувшись, он схлопнул обложку, перехватил книгу обеими руками с явным намерением пройти к кассе и оплатить покупку. И тут Янхи накрыло. Усталость, недосып, волнение и злость нахлынули безудержной лавиной, оцепеневшее тело сперва налилось тяжестью, а затем внезапно потеряло связь и с реальностью, и с рассудком. В Янхи будто вселился демон — полный испепеляющей ярости и обиды на всё сразу. Именно он стащил со спины увесистый рюкзак, он замахнулся и он же обрушил весь вес знаний и отчаяния на спину обидчика. Это была не Янхи, нет. Она никогда не смогла бы причинить вред незнакомому человеку, который, по сути, не сделал ей ничего плохого.

Не ожидавший вероломного нападения парень, пошатнувшись, выронил учебник. Янхи остекленевшим взглядом проследила за его падением, дёрнулась от проехавшегося по ушам грохота и только после этого смогла моргнуть. Горло пекло, она никак не могла отдышаться после ослепительного всплеска эмоций, поэтому когда парень обернулся, врезался в неё одуревшим от шока взглядом, она смогла выдавить только:

— Да подавись ты! — и быстро ретировалась, пока осознание содеянного не снесло её с ног.

Лишь когда перед глазами стали мелькать незнакомые вывески, Янхи смогла остановиться. Присев на подвернувшийся невысокий заборчик, она вытащила телефон и замерла в нерешительности. Следовало позвонить Ёнсу и уточнить не вышло ли той боком её поведение, однако грудь всё ещё жгло обидой и стыдом, поэтому оформить слова так, чтобы они не звучали резко и нецензурно, она пока не могла.

Закатив глаза, Янхи убрала телефон в карман и, нахохлившись, уставилась в землю. Снующие мимо прохожие не обращали на неё ни малейшего внимания, так что спустя несколько минут она смогла выровнять постоянно сбивающееся дыхание, а ещё через несколько — раздался звонок. Испугавшись, что это Ёнсу, Янхи хотела уже сделать вид, что не слышит, но потом совесть взяла верх. Но, к счастью, звонила ей вовсе не подруга с гневной тирадой на тему контроля эмоций, а Хан Юджин — администратор кафе, в котором Янхи числилась официанткой, и по совместительству их с Ёнсу подруга.

— Слушаю?

— Янхи-я, — воодушевлённо отозвалась Юджин, — привет! Занята?

Янхи пожала плечами.

— Не особенно. Хотела поделать курсач, но нужный материал увели прямо из-под носа. Так что я свободна, как плевок в полёте. А что?

— Тогда приезжай в кафе, — ещё больше воодушевилась Юджин. От звучащего в её голосе оптимизма странным образом становилось лучше. — Повар замутил офигенный чизкейк, и он весь достанется тебе!

Янхи, разом позабыв обо всех проблемах, замерла, как гончая перед броском. Вопрос пропитания и его отсутствия в последнее время стоял так остро, что она готова была пешком пилить на другой конец города, если это гарантировало ей и Ёнсу сносный ужин. Ну или хотя бы перекус.

— В чём подвох? Он уронил в тесто таракана? — насторожилась Янхи, но резко начавшееся слюноотделение быстро сгладило подозрительность. — Хотя пофиг, будет чизкейк с мясом.

Юджин звонко расхохоталась.

— Не ссы, один из официантов всего лишь слегка помял его, когда выкладывал кусочки на тарелку. Повар психанул и решил всё выкинуть, а я припрятала. Ну так что? Тебя ждать?

Ощутив прилив эйфории, Янхи вскочила на ноги.

— Когда-нибудь я возведу в твою честь памятник и буду каждый день делать подношения! — пообещала она, торопливо направившись к метро.

— Принимаю только роскошных мужиков со стиральной доской вместо пресса! — важно произнесла Юджин. — Желательно брюнетов, но это опционально.

— Замётано, — засмеялась Янхи, — как только поймаю роскошного брюнета и приклею к его пузу стиральную доску, он весь твой, — и, отключившись, прибавила шагу.

***

Шагнув в пропахшее свежемолотым кофе и аппетитной выпечкой помещение, Янхи позволила себе на секунду задержаться. Выглянувшее из-за низких серых туч солнце проникало сквозь витрины тёплым светом, обилие кремовых и бежевых цветов сглаживало любое, даже самое унылое настроение.

Янхи обвела взглядом ровные ряды столиков — белоснежных, похожих на островки ванильного мороженого в кофе-гляссе — и улыбнулась. Через пару часов сюда набежит столько народу, что яблоку будет негде упасть, сейчас же занятыми были лишь те, которые располагались у окон. Ровный гул кофемашины смешивался с играющей из колонок ненавязчивой музыкой, приглушенные разговоры из-за этого становились совсем неразличимыми. Казалось, будто переступая порог ты попадал в иное измерение, и Янхи любила дневные смены именно за это: за тишину, атмосферу и бесценную возможность хоть на минуту остановиться.

Вдоволь насладившись, Янхи перехватила взгляд баристы и, махнув ему, направилась к служебным помещениям. Ей всё ещё предстояло встретиться с Юджин и получить свою порцию счастья, не время расклеиваться.

Юджин обнаружилась у себя в кабинете. Она нежно обнимала кулер и так трагично вздыхала в трубку, что Янхи невольно притормозила торжественное шествие и навострила уши.

— Да, конечно, — шелестела в трубку Юджин, — прости, мам, но мне правда очень плохо, так что я не смогу приехать… Ой, прости, снова тошнит! — Отняв трубку от уха, она стала наполнять стаканчик, из-за чего по комнате разнёсся отвратительный булькающий звук.

Заметив застывшую в замешательстве Янхи, Юджин подмигнула и, нарочито тяжело задышав, снова обратилась к трубке.

— Кошмар, отравилась. Да, отпрошусь с работы и пойду домой. Спасибо, мам. Да. Пока.

Отложив телефон, она убедилась, что вызов сброшен, затем лихо выпила воду и с торжествующим видом швырнула стаканчик в урну.

— Капец, манала я этих родственников!

Янхи улыбнулась.

— Ковен снова собирается, чтобы обсудить, какая ты незамужняя?

— Ага, а ещё бездетная и бесперспективная, — закатила глаза Юджин. — Каждый раз одно и то же, достало.

— Так осадила бы их, — фыркнула Янхи, плюхнувшись в кресло. — Разок прикрикнула на тёток — и всё, мир и покой.

Юджин выразительно скривилась.

— С моими родственниками такое не проканает. Мне проще отмахаться ссаными тряпками, чем что-то доказать. Пока таким образом удаётся сохранить покой на обоих фронтах.

— И долго ты так протянешь?

— Не знаю. — Юджин вздохнула и тут же сменила тему: — Ну так что, готова забрать домой ценный груз?

Янхи пренебрежительно взмахнула рукой.

— Спрашиваешь! Да я пилила сюда только ради этого.

— А я думала, ради меня и моей неотразимости. — Юджин томно захлопала глазами. — И не смотри на меня так, я в курсе, что ты меня любишь.

Шагнув к окну, она вытащила из-за шторы пакет и протянула его Янхи. В нос ударило запахом свежей, ещё тёплой сладости, и желудок в очередной раз пронзительно заурчал. Юджин, услышав это, вздохнула.

— Жаль, что у нас не готовят чего посерьёзнее.

— Ничего, — поспешно перебила Янхи. — Достаточно того, что есть чизкейки. Мы с Ёнсу, наверное, самые мажорные нищеброды на свете: при полном отсутствии денег питаемся дорогой выпечкой из кофейни.

Юджин усмехнулась:

— Да уж, — и поспешила добавить: — Напоминаю, что ты в любое время можешь взять у меня в долг. Рассрочку брать не буду, можешь отдавать натурой — не обижусь.

Янхи тепло улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, но в этом пока нет необходимости, — заверила она. — Просрочка из кофейни и товары по акции спасают нам жизни. К тому же ты частенько покупаешь нам еду и кормишь меня обедами из тайской забегаловки через дорогу. Этого хватает с головой.

— Ну, смотри сама, — покачала головой Юджин. — В любом случае, мой телефон всегда включен, а дом — открыт. Приходите с Ёнсу в гости, накормлю до отвала.

Поднявшись на ноги, Янхи подмигнула.

— Сама напросилась. Однажды мы завалимся к тебе и сожрём весь холодильник.

— Жду с нетерпением, — хмыкнула Юджин и, помахав, закрыла за ней дверь.

***

Марк проснулся утром с ощущением, будто его кости всю ночь перемалывали в мясорубке. К уже привычной боли в мышцах от бесконечных тренировок добавилась ещё и боль в спине, оставшаяся после удара рюкзаком, поэтому первом в голове всплыло слово, с которого едва ли начинались хорошие дни. Марк скривился, сморщился, попытался пошевелиться, но ломота только усилилась. Всё, решил он про себя, больше никаких походов по магазинам и стычек с бешеными коротышками. Потому что те, судя по оставшемуся между лопаток следу, носят в своих рюкзаках все пожитки и труп преподавателя до кучи.

Закряхтев, Марк предпринял ещё одну попытку ожить и перекатился на живот. Сфокусировав мутный взгляд на будильнике, он с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Половина шестого, можно было ещё немного поспать.

— А вот и нельзя, — раздался с соседней кровати голос Джинёна — бессменного соседа Марка, который делил с ним комнату со второго курса. — Поднимайся, перед лекциями нужно порепетировать в зале, пока его не оккупировала малышня.

Марк тоскливо закатил глаза.

— А без меня никак?

— Никак, — отрезал Джинён, — тебе нужно докрутить сальто в паре мест, а то у меня ощущение, что когда-нибудь ты точно боднёшь бровями пол.

Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, которая всё ещё пахла сном и негой, Марк пробубнил:

— У Джексона, между прочим, та же беда.

— Поэтому он в репетиционном зале торчит с четырёх утра, — едко парировал Джинён. — Собирайся, я и так дал тебе лишние полчаса.

Снова перевернувшись на спину, Марк послал в потолок полный уныния вздох и стянул с себя одеяло. Если Джинён включал режим старосты, спорить с ним было просто бесполезно.

В репетиционном зале, как ни странно, и впрямь обнаружились люди: развесёлый Джексон, который, судя по блестящей от пота коже, наматывал далеко не первый круг, и прикорнувший в уголке БэмБэм. Причём последнего не беспокоили ни орущая музыка, ни орущий под неё Джексон.

— Привет. — Легонько пихнув Марка плечом, вперёд протиснулся отчаянно зевающий Джебом, на плече которого висел сонный Ёндже. — Я не опоздал?

— Ты как раз вовремя, — хмыкнул Джинён и кивнул на Ёндже. — Его глаза закрыты или они опухли до такой степени, что их не видно?

— Я пытаюсь проснуться, не мешай, — хрипло отозвался тот.

— Давай поживее, тебе ещё распеваться, — вздохнул Джинён и направился к БэмБэму, махнув по пути Джексону.

Прислонив Ёндже к стеночке, Джебом с хрустом потянулся.

— Его снова ответственность покусала? — поинтересовался он, пока Марк пытался смириться с мыслью, что скрипящее на все лады тело сейчас снова будут эксплуатировать.

— Наверное, — усмехнулся он. — Хотя, сдаётся мне, это он её время от времени кусает.

— Оно и видно, — пробормотал Джебом, наблюдая за тем, как Джинён говорит что-то пытающемуся продрать глаза БэмБэму. — Была бы его воля, мы отсюда, наверное, и не вылезали бы.

Марк в ответ пожал плечами.

На самом деле, их разношёрстная разновозрастная компания собралась только благодаря несгибаемому энтузиазму Джинёна. Никто не знал, какая вша его укусила, но два года назад он вдруг возжелал заняться творчеством и сразу припахал к этому ремеслу приглянувшихся парней из его группы — Джексона и Джебома. Те выгодно выделялись на фоне остальных одногруппников неплохой физической формой и вдобавок имели задатки в певческом плане. Через полтора месяца к Джинёну подселили Марка, который хоть и учился на другом факультете, всё равно частенько посещал зал, чтобы потренироваться. А спустя ещё несколько дней он услышал в общей душевой приятный голос. Так в их тесном коллективе появился слегка оторопевший Ёндже, который даже близко не собирался заниматься чем-то подобным.

БэмБэм и Югём пришли сами. То есть поначалу они попытались сколотить дуэт, но безнадёжно провалились на этом поприще, поэтому Джинён милостиво взял их под своё крыло, разглядев в них сносный рабочий материал.

— Югёму, кстати, кто-нибудь звонил? — поинтересовался Джинён, подняв, наконец, БэмБэма и приостановив брызжущего энергией Джексона.

— Он простыл, валяется в комнате с температурой, — отрапортовал БэмБэм и широко зевнул, дрожа от недосыпа.

Джинён красноречиво закатил глаза. Их отношения с Югёмом были далеки от идеала и то и дело срывались во что-то совершенно дикое, однако младшенького любили все. И Джинён, который вообще имел привычку опекать всех и каждого, не был исключением.

Встав так, чтобы видеть всех, Джинён хлопнул в ладоши.

— Тогда давайте начинать! Фестиваль не за горами, нужно выложиться на сто процентов.

В ответ послышалась череда разноголосых унылых стонов.

— Напомни, какого хрена лидер я, а не он? — шёпотом пробормотал Джебом, почёсывая отросшую щетину.

Улыбнувшись, Марк снова пожал плечами. Собрав и более-менее организовав коллектив, Джинён торжественно снял с себя корону лидерства и вручил её офигевшему от такой щедрости Джебому. Он сказал, что не готов пока к такой ответственности, однако всё равно продолжил и контролировать их, и руководить, и выписывать зуботычины провинившимся. От Джебома, как выяснилось, требовалось только существовать и числиться «папой», в то время «мама» Джинён по-прежнему держал власть в своих руках.

Спустя три часа Марку стало казаться, что его не только смололи в мясорубке, но ещё и пропустили через шредер. После того как Джинён удовлетворился результатом, он рухнул на маты с мыслью, что не болят у него сейчас, наверное, только волосы. Ему даже дышать не хотелось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы идти в душ, а затем — на лекции. Все его желания сконцентрировались на желудке, который не выл, наверное, только потому, что охренел не меньше своего хозяина от нагрузок в такую рань.

— Я, блять, ща умру, — прохрипел упавший рядом Джексон. — Вытрите меня с пола, как будете уходить, лады?

Марк усмехнулся. Ну да, уборщица обычно ругается за оставленный в зале беспорядок.

— Через полчаса нужно быть на учёбе, — напомнил Джинён, и Джебом завистливо цыкнул, глянув на его блестящее от испарины, но всё равно удивительно свежее лицо. Складывалось ощущение, будто он всё время, пока остальное стадо с воем и мычанием носилось по залу, прохлаждался в сторонке.

— А у нас с Югёмом сегодня нет занятий, — сдавленно отозвался БэмБэм, решив прилечь прямо на пол. — Можно я пойду обратно в общагу?

Джинён пожал плечами:

— Валяй, но к вечеру чтобы был тут. Перед сном повторим программу ещё раз, — и без лишних слов направился к выходу.

— Изверг, — простонал Ёндже, когда за ним закрылась дверь.

— Не то слово, — бормотнул Джебом, с трудом поднявшись на ноги. — Но он всё равно прав, нужно идти на учёбу. Зачётная неделя не за горами, готовиться за нас никто не будет. Подъём!

— Ненавижу эту ёбаную жизнь, — мрачно припечатал Джексон. — Когда я поступал в университет искусств, я думал, что тут меня будут окружать нежные художницы в красивых очках и хрупкие танцовщицы с талией, которую я смогу обхватить пальцами. А меня встретил Джинён, будь он неладен, и обучение превратилось в сраный ад!

Марк, сам того не желая, вернулся мыслями во вчерашний день. Ассоциация Джексона заново пробудила в нём дежа-вю, потому что девчонка, которая огрела его рюкзаком, совершенно точно носила очки, а ещё у неё было чертовски знакомое лицо. Он всю голову сломал, пытаясь вспомнить, где видел её раньше. И теперь картинка наконец-то стала складываться.

Неужели она тоже училась в их университете? Недаром же ей потребовался настолько специфический учебник.

— Марк, идёшь? — вздёрнул бровь Джебом.

Марк встрепенулся. Оглянувшись, он понял, что все, кроме него, успели подняться и собраться. Поспешно вскочив на ноги, он извинился и, подхватив сумку, направился за остальными в душевую. Мысли о напавшей на него девице он постарался затолкать в самый далёкий уголок памяти. Всё равно им едва ли грозило снова пересечься.

***

После занятий, когда выдалась короткая передышка перед очередной репетицией, Марк решил оккупировать общий ноутбук и позвонить родителям. Мама минувшим вечером прислала сообщение, в котором попросила как можно скорее связаться с ней, поэтому Марк не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик.

Когда на экране ноутбука появилось изображение, Марк не смог сдержать улыбки. Мама находилась так далеко, за столько тысяч километров, что сложно было представить, но ощущение исходящего от неё уюта всё равно просачивалось сквозь тонны цифрового пространства и делали Марку больно и приятно одновременно. Он скучал. Каждый божий день он вспоминал об оставшейся в Америке семье и безудержно скучал, хоть и старался не показывать.

— Привет, мам. Выглядишь обалденно.

Мама смущённо засмеялась.

— Да брось ты, в старом домашнем халате ещё ни один человек не выглядел обалденно, — отмахнулась она.

Губы Марка растянула широкая улыбка.

— Но ты же как-то умудряешься, — хмыкнул он и без паузы перешёл к делу: — Ну, рассказывай, что у вас там случилось.

Долгие реверансы он не любил, предпочитал сперва разобраться с проблемами, а потом заниматься всем остальным. Тем более что мама ещё в сообщении дала понять, что проблема реально была. И её резко напрягшееся лицо только подтвердило догадку.

Нервно оглянувшись, мама пересела поближе к монитору и сдавленным полушёпотом произнесла:

— Ничего не случилось, милый, всё нормально. Во всяком случае, у нас. А вот у тебя… даже не знаю, честно.

Марк оторопело заморгал. В каком это смысле? Он вроде не жаловался ни на тяготы учёбы, хотя, положа руку на сердце, их было навалом, ни на осатаневшего Джинёна, который гонял их по залу, как цирковых осликов. Неужели эта информация каким-то образом всё-таки докатилась аж до Лос-Анджелеса?

— Не уверен, что понял тебя. — Марк дёрнул уголком губ, пытаясь не выказать явного замешательства.

— Сынок, видишь ли… — мама замялась, подбирая слова, — у папы есть кое-какие знакомые там, в Южной Корее. Ну, по бизнесу, ты же в курсе…

Марк нахмурился, почувствовав, как под ложечкой засосало. У отца были связи практически везде, где бы его дети ни оказывались, и такое пристальное внимание временами раздражало. Однако нагрешить он вроде нигде не успел.

— Мам, — с нажимом произнёс Марк, — давай ближе к делу.

Мама протяжно вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. Несколько секунд она с молчаливой нервозностью дёргала ноготь на большом пальце, затем ещё несколько — убирала за уши волосы, которые и так были убраны. После этого она снова вздохнула, будто испытывая терпение Марка на прочность, и, наконец, выдавила:

— Ты ведь не сразу стал учиться, когда приехал в Корею, правильно?

— Ну, само собой, — кивнул Марк, — я же специально взял академ, чтобы немного адаптироваться, о чём вам с папой сразу и сообщил. Помнишь?

— Да-да, — торопливо согласилась мама, — я знаю. Помню. Ты тогда ещё устроился на подработку, чтобы получить визу и попрактиковать язык. Напомни, пожалуйста, как называлось то место?

Давление под грудью усилилось. Родители были в курсе, где он трудился, пока не вышел на учёбу, а мама лично советовала всем подругам, которые так или иначе собирались посетить Сеул, именно их заведение. Что это были за игры и для чего они начались, Марк пока не знал, но ему они уже не нравились.

— Закусочная в центре. Её год назад закрыли, названия уже не вспомню. А в чём, собственно, дело? С этим появились какие-то проблемы?

Мама опустила взгляд, снова начала дёргать ноготь. Марка это не на шутку насторожило. Да что, чёрт его дери, произошло?!

— Мам, если ты не начнёшь говорить, я позвоню папе.

— Не надо! — разом вскинулась мама и уже тише добавила: — Не звони пока папе.

Марку резко стало нехорошо. Неужели с ним что-то произошло?

— Мам! — потеряв терпение, взмолился он.

И мама, сдавшись, выпалила:

— Папе сказали, что ты живёшь с мужчиной!

Марк на секунду подвис, пытаясь понять — послышалось ему или нет. В смысле, у отца ведь не было проблем с принятием чужой ориентации. Ну то есть были когда-то давно, но с появлением семьи постепенно сгладились. И он лично не раз и даже не два разговаривал с ними на разные щекотливые темы, мягко подводя к тому, что кого бы ни привели в дом дети, на их отношения это никак не повлияет. Поэтому очевидное волнение со стороны мамы показалось ему слегка чрезмерным.

Решив, что это всё большое толстое недопонимание, Марк постарался свести разговор к шутке:

— Ну он не так уж неправ. Мы Джинёном со второго курса в одной комнате, и вы все в курсе…

— Нет, — перебила мама, замотав головой, — это никак не связано с Джинёном. Дело в том, что папе сказали, что ты состоишь в любовной связи с взрослым мужчиной, который взял тебя тогда работу.

У Марка пропал дар речи. Нет, он знал, конечно, что фантазии некоторых людей можно было только позавидовать, но чтобы так… Настолько богатое воображение его пугало.

— Чушь собачья! — прохрипел он, справившись с временной немотой.

— Я знаю, милый, — залепетала мама, — и папа тоже так думает, он не поверил ни единому слову. Ты же знаешь, он умеет фильтровать информацию.

Марк хотел уже выдохнуть с облегчением, потому что отец и вправду обладал достаточным чувством юмора, чтобы воспринимать домыслы через призму скепсиса. К тому же ему всегда хватало ума не прислушиваться к кривотолкам, а сперва подойти и лично спросить. Однако откровенно виноватый тон мамы заставил его снова напрячься.

— Мам? — позвал он, заставив её заёрзать. — Ты ведь попросила позвонить не ради этого? Случилось что-то ещё?

Мама снова в замешательстве опустила взгляд. Несколько секунд она кусала губы, пока Марк до рези в глазах вглядывался в её изображение, а затем нехотя выдавила:

— Когда папа рассказал мне эту ерунду, я немного вспылила. Ну, понимаешь, я ведь лучше знаю своего сына, а какие-то… прохиндеи смеют говорить о нём… о тебе такие вещи. Ну и ещё мне почему-то показалось, что папа поверил в эту бредятину. В общем, я ляпнула кое-что, не подумав.

Марк поджал губы.

— И что же ты ляпнула?

Жалобно глянув на него с экрана ноутбука, мама набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и на выдохе произнесла:

— Я сказала папе, что у тебя уже есть невеста, с которой вы поженитесь через полтора года, поэтому у тебя нет причин иметь какие-либо ещё отношения. Прости.

Марку показалось, что он провалился в пол по самый пояс.

Невеста? Какая ещё невеста?!

— И что ответил папа? — стараясь унять растущую панику, поинтересовался он.

Голос мамы стал ещё тише:

— Он очень обрадовался и теперь хочет через месяц навестить тебя, чтобы познакомиться с ней. У него как раз будут кое-какие дела в Сеуле, так что…

Марк судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь прикинуть масштабы разверзшейся под его ногами задницы. Отец, конечно, всегда был здравомыслящим человеком, который сперва взвешивал, а потом рубил, но враньё мамы вкупе с нелепейшими слухами вполне могло дать обратный эффект. Доверие, как известно, строится годами, но разбивается в один миг, и Марку страшно не хотелось вляпаться во что-то подобное. Он слишком дорожил их отношениями.

Застонав, Марк закрыл лицо руками. Вот так попадос — врагу не пожелаешь.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — зачастила мама, — это всё из-за злости, надо будет обязательно сходить на курсы управления гневом, они мне не помешают, особенно в свете последних событий…

— Мам, — прервал её стенания Марк, — что мне делать-то теперь?

— Найди девушку! — ответила мама с такой решительностью, будто только этого вопроса и ждала. — У тебя есть целый месяц, чтобы начать с кем-то встречаться. Не думаю, что с твоими внешними и физическими данными это будет так уж сложно.

Марк скептично заломил бровь. Ну да, то-то у него до сих пор так и не появилось девушки. Либо где-то он со своими физическими и внешними данными не дотянул, либо кореянки сделались сильно разборчивыми. Хотя, по правде говоря, не так уж активно он и пытался. Жёсткой потребности в отношениях, какого бы характера они ни были, у него пока не возникало, потому что учёба и тренировки сжирали все силы подчистую. Однако теперь ему, судя по всему, следовало озаботиться вопросом появления в его жизни ещё одного человека. Спасибо маме.

— Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, — хмуро пробормотал Марк, взъерошив волосы.

— Я в тебя верю, сынок! Держи меня в курсе! — Мама поднесла к монитору сжатые кулаки, затем послала ему воздушный поцелуй и выключила связь.

Марк же, оставшись в тишине, в изнеможении откинулся на спинку стула. Ему был дан месяц на то, что он не смог сделать за три года. Потрясающе.


	2. Chapter 2

Ёнсу шла на лекции невыспавшейся, голодной и жуткой злой: будильник не прозвонил в назначенное время, а Янхи смоталась раньше, так что разбудить её было некому. С трудом разлепив глаза за сорок минут до начала занятий, она вскочила как ошпаренная, поэтому на голове у неё красовался живописнейший бардак, который не смогла побороть ни одна расчёска.

Приглаживая ладонью топорщащуюся чёлку, Ёнсу лавировала в потоке студентов, как угорь между камнями, стараясь никого не задеть ненароком. Не то чтобы её так уж раздражали случайные телесные контакты с незнакомцами — а они раздражали, как ни крути, — но нервы и так были на пределе и растянуть их ещё на километр уже не представлялось возможным. Случившееся минувшим вечером происшествие из-за визита Янхи выдавило из неё все силы. Вернее, происшествие-то получилось плёвым — никто никого не покалечил, слава яйцам, но устроенный менеджером переполох тянул минимум на тройное убийство с изнасилованием, расчленением и призывом Сатаны.

Ёнсу суетливо передёрнула плечами.

Пострадавшему покупателю пришлось сделать внушительную скидку в качестве извинений и добавить к этому скидочную карту, которая выдавалась только вип-клиентам, поэтому менеджер посчитал своим долгом высосать Ёнсу мозг. Да, Янхи слегка перестаралась, но она всё равно была слишком мелкой и слабой, чтобы причинить здоровенному детине хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзный вред. Однако менеджер думал иначе. Он запретил Ёнсу пускать подругу в их магазин, заявив, что в противном случае они покинут его вместе. Не самая большая потеря, на самом деле, учитывая мизерную зарплату и вечный бой с административным звеном, но Ёнсу пока было не из чего выбирать. Из всех близрасположенных магазинов только этот давал возможность работать так, чтобы успевать посещать занятия.

Мысленно обругав менеджера и всю его родню до десятого колена, Ёнсу распахнула дверь аудитории и с размаху налетела на выросшую прямо перед глазами спину парня.

— Простите, извините, я случайно, не хотела, — выпалила она на одном дыхании, стараясь протиснуться мимо.

Тот, не издав ни звука, медленно распрямился, затем настолько же медленно обернулся, смерил Ёнсу взглядом и так выразительно выгнул бровь, будто перед ним оказался не человек, а внезапно обретший дар речи таракан. Ёнсу едва не подавилась своей вежливостью. Пострадавшим оказался староста их группы — Пак Джинён.

— Извини, — проскрипела она уже менее любезным тоном.

Губы Джинёна тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Извинения приняты, — просто сказал он и снова отвернулся, заставив Ёнсу похолодеть.

Поймав на себе сразу несколько заинтересованных взглядов, она спохватилась и юркой мышкой проскользнула к облюбованному месту на втором ряду. Бухнув рюкзак на столешницу, она выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и усилием воли подавила желание воровато оглянуться. Во-первых, она процентов на двести была уверена, что Джинён уже забыл о её существовании, а во-вторых, по группе и так ползали не самые уместные слухи относительно её влюблённости в старосту. Хотя на самом деле Ёнсу не испытывала к Джинёну никаких тёплых чувств. Да, он был привлекателен, будто только что сошедший с глянцевых страниц актёр, хорошо сложен и обаятелен, а ещё богат, популярен и чертовски перспективен во всех отношениях. Однако в комплекте со всеми скрытыми и явными плюсами к нему прилагался ужасающе несносный характер — и вся мощь, вся его невыносимость обрушилась почему-то именно на Ёнсу. Джинён испытывал к ней особенный сорт неприязни. И она отвечала ему взаимностью.

Лекции закончились ближе к вечеру. Ёнсу, шатаясь от усталости, выползла в коридор, уселась на подоконник и быстро отбила Янхи сообщение, чтобы та, как освободится, поднялась на этаж выше. Третьекурсников всегда дрючили больше и сильнее, поэтому Ёнсу прекрасно знала, что подруга до сих пор торчит в аудитории, пыхтя над очередным конспектом. Год назад их группа занималась тем же самым. Как ни странно, четвёртый курс шёл проще.

Вытянув ноги, Ёнсу с наслаждением потянулась. Усталость и недосып давили на веки тяжёлыми гирями, так что у неё возникла крамольная мысль не тратить время ожидания впустую и прикорнуть прямо тут. Однако этому плану не суждено было исполниться, потому что стоило ей прислониться плечом к стене, прямо над головой раздалось деликатное покашливание. Нехотя приоткрыв глаз, она наткнулась взглядом на Джинёна и поняла, что интересное утро решило перетечь в не менее интересный вечер. Отделаться лёгким испугом не получилось.

— Тебе не кажется, что делать так, — Джинён красноречиво покосился на вытянутые ноги, — невежливо?

Ёнсу поджала губы. Она терпеть не могла придирки, особенно если те строились на пустом месте, и конкретно сейчас конфликт раздувался именно ради конфликта. Ноги Ёнсу были длинными, но чтобы перегородить коридор полностью, ей требовалось улечься прямо на пол целиком — и то осталось бы место для манёвра. Но у Джинёна на этот счёт, судя по всему, было другое мнение.

— Докапываться до людей тоже невежливо, — холодно процедила Ёнсу, — но тебя это почему-то не останавливает. И вообще, надо будет — перешагнёшь, не сломаешься.

Она чувствовала себя слишком уставшей, чтобы спорить и ругаться, а неистовая потребность Джинёна при каждом удобном случае лезть в бутылку искренне достала. Ей не хотелось с ним враждовать, и, положа руку на сердце, если бы он в один прекрасный день просто забыл о её существовании, она была бы счастлива. Но жизнь такими подарками обычно не разбрасывалась.

Глаза Джинёна превратились в угли.

— Какая, однако, неприятная ситуация. Ты позволяешь себе пренебрегать удобством других, а виноватым выставляешь меня. Хотя, — он снова смерил её ноги взглядом, — каждый гордится тем, что имеет. Жаль, что у некоторых недостаёт прочих достоинств, чтобы продемонстрировать их в более интеллектуальных вещах. Я прав?

Ёнсу подбросило на месте от возмущения. Подобрав ноги, она поднялась, встала так, чтобы заглянуть прямо в ледяные глаза Джинёна. Он слегка уступал ей росте, однако у неё всё равно не получалось смотреть на него свысока. Каким-то волшебным образом этот хмырь умудрялся держаться так, что приходилось признавать его статус. Что, впрочем, никак не мешало ответить на шпильку в том же тоне.

— Совершенно согласна, — растянула губы Ёнсу. — Некоторым действительно нечем больше похвастаться, кроме длины некоторых, скажем, частей тела. Обидно только, когда они длинные в ущерб другим, более полезным органам.

Лицо Джинёна окаменело, на несколько секунд он буквально застыл, не сводя неподвижного взгляда с лица Ёнсу. Ёнсу видела, как в глубине его глаз загорелось что-то дикое, нехорошее, и решила не испытывать судьбу. Едва заметно поклонившись, она бросила сухое «Всего доброго» и, стараясь не сильно топать, направилась к лестнице. Внутри клокотало бешенство, но показывать это оставшемуся позади Джинёну не хотелось. Не хватало только, чтобы он понял, что сумел задеть её своим высказыванием.

***

— Ненавижу его! — выплюнула Ёнсу, плюхнувшись на стул. — Нет, блин, ну как вообще можно обладать ангельской внешностью и при этом быть таким засранцем? Мало в детстве пороли, что ли?!

В кафе, где работала Янхи и куда они направились сразу после занятий, пока было пусто: дневные посетители разбежались по домам, а время вечерних ещё не наступило. Но вместо того чтобы расслабиться, выпить халявного кофе и насладиться компанией подруг, Ёнсу мерила шагами пространство перед стойкой бариста и никак не могла успокоиться.

Янхи хмыкнула. Поправив передник, она поставила поднос на столешницу и, облокотившись на него, мечтательно закатила глаза.

— Знаешь, чем больше я слушаю тебя, тем отчётливее понимаю, что ваши отношения напоминают любовный роман, где персонажи сперва не переваривают друг друга, а потом — влюбляются.

Ёнсу, тут же остановившись, захлебнулась воздухом от возмущения. Бурно закашлявшись, она прокряхтела:

— Ты перечитала фанфиков, в реальности эта херня не работает.

— Почему нет? — вклинилась вдруг появившаяся из служебного помещения Юджин. — Подобных историй и в дорамах полно. Да и в жизни я пару раз на такое натыкалась. Не лично, разумеется, но со слов некоторых знакомых. Подумай, он ведь, судя по твоим рассказам, тот ещё красавчик. — Она задорно подмигнула.

Застонав в бессилии, Ёнсу обратила полный уныния взгляд на бариста, Ли Канджо — уже немолодого, но достаточно бодрого мужчину. Тронутые сединой густые усы зашевелились, маскируя растягивающую губы улыбку, но резче проступившие в уголках глаз морщинки мигом раскололи невозмутимый образ. Ёнсу он нравился — незаурядным умом, умением выслушать без лишних комментариев и поддержать. Однако абсолютный военный нейтралитет, которого он придерживался в любых спорах подруг, временами удручал. Ёнсу не отказалась бы иметь на своём поле такого крутого бойца.

— Аджосси, скажи, они всегда такие чокнутые или только когда я прихожу?

Канджо хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от кружки в руках:

— Я тебе даже больше скажу: когда тебя нет, они ведут себя намного хуже.

Юджин, ахнув, в притворном возмущении шлёпнула его полотенцем.

— А ну цыц, не то премии лишу!

Канджо, рассмеявшись, поднял руки.

— Больше не буду, босс, пощади, мне ведь семью кормить.

— Ой, не ври, — закатила глаза Юджин, — твоя жена держит ресторан в центре Сеула, а у нас ты работаешь только потому, что тебе нравится атмосфера нашего кафе.

— А может, мне нравится босс? — подмигнул Канджу, вернувшись к натиранию кружки.

Юджин насупилась, скрестив руки на груди.

— Знаешь, если я попытаюсь закатить глаза ещё сильнее, они провалятся в череп, так что сверни обратно своё стариковское обаяние, не то пожалуюсь Инлин-аджуме!

Канджо притворно вздохнул и развёл руками.

— Вот так захочешь немножко влюбиться — и всё бестолку. Юджин-ним на страже семейного благополучия. — Он снова подмигнул и повернулся к кофемашине.

Ёнсу поджала губы, сдерживая улыбку. Канджо невозможно было не обожать — обладая бездной обаяния и манерами, о которых теперь рассказывали только в книгах, он умудрялся так нежно любить свою супругу, что, глядя на их отношения, временами хотелось отбросить скептицизм и поверить в настоящие чувства. Но реальность всегда возвращала с небес на землю. Люди воспитания Ли Канджо, увы, остались в далёком прошлом, и надеяться на встречу с кем-то подобным в условиях современного мира было попросту глупо.

— И всё-таки, — снова подала голос Юджин, сев на соседний стул, — должна же быть причина у поведения твоего личного негодяя. Нельзя просто взять и возненавидеть человека на пустом месте! Правильно?

Ёнсу скептично выгнула бровь.

— Тогда я, наверное, совершу прорыв в нынешней психологии, потому что неприязнь Пак Джинёна вылезла буквально из ниоткуда. — Она в задумчивости постучала пальцем по столешнице и продолжила: — Есть, конечно, один вариант, почему он меня так невзлюбил, но он больше похож на попытку натянуть сову на глобус.

— Говори, — решительно кивнула Янхи.

Почесав нос, Ёнсу попыталась вспомнить, когда именно Джинён стал вести себя с ней как скотина. Кажется, это случилось на втором курсе — примерно тогда же её впервые отметили за успехи в учёбе и попросили дать интервью университетскому радио.

— Быть может, он завидует тому, что я, ну, отличница? — ломающимся от неуверенности голосом проговорила Ёнсу и скривилась.

Да уж, в голове это звучало менее… неправдоподобно.

— Погоди, — пробормотала Янхи, — но он ведь сам отличник. По многим предметам даже получше тебя будет.

Ёнсу кисло улыбнулась.

— Потому я и сказала, что причина скорее надумана. — Она пожала плечами. — Может, его бесит, что я, нищеброд и бюджетник, внезапно стала дышать ему, богатому и успешному, в затылок; может, дело в чём-то другом — не знаю. Копаться в его мотивах — так себе занятие. Хочется ему меня гнобить — пусть тешится. Со свету не сживает, из университета не пытается выкинуть, учёбе не мешает — и на том спасибо.

Юджин с Янхи обменялись задумчивыми взглядами.

— Хрен этих мужиков разберёшь, — мрачно подвела итог Юджин и не глядя помахала рукой. — Тебя это не касается, аджосси, ты потрясающий.

Канджо только фыркнул в ответ.

Услышав мелодичный перезвон колокольчика, Ёнсу машинально повернулась на звук. На пороге кафе обнаружилась целая толпа посетителей — наверняка студенты, у которых только закончились занятия.

— Ну, понеслась, — сквозь зубы процедила Янхи и, подхватив поднос, ринулась встречать гостей.

— Наконец-то, — хмыкнула Юджин, — а то я уже подумала, что мы так до утра просидим.

— Мало народу? — поинтересовалась Ёнсу, следя за тем, как Янхи усаживает галдящих посетителей за выбранный столик.

— В предэкзаменационный период всегда так, — кивнула Юджин. — Все зубрят, готовятся. Зато потом, когда сессия позади, они первым делом бегут к нам, чтобы отметить.

Ёнсу улыбнулась. Да уж, трудные периоды случались у всех, только одни потом могли позволить себе расслабиться и праздно провести некоторое время в ожидании следующего аврала, а другие, вроде Ёнсу, зачастую из одной ямы перекатывались в другую. Она, как и Янхи, из кожи вон лезла, чтобы успешно закончить университет, устроиться на хорошую работу и вырваться, наконец, из круговорота бедности. Поэтому когда становилось особенно сложно, она утешала себя мыслью, что потом обязательно позволит себе ослабить вожжи. Осталось только до этого момента дожить.

— Ладно, пойду я, пожалуй, — Ёнсу поднялась с места, — а то мне тоже скоро надо будет на работу.

— Угу, давай, успехов тебе. — Юджин с улыбкой помахала рукой. — Янхи что-нибудь передать? — крикнула он вдогонку.

— Скажи, чтобы купила по пути домой водорослей, — хмыкнула Ёнсу и выскользнула на улицу.

***

Марк не слышал, как к нему сзади коварно подкрались. Он настолько погрузился в невесёлые мысли, что когда на плечо вдруг опустилась рука, он даже не дёрнулся — лишь запрокинул голову и тяжко вздохнул, увидев над собой улыбающееся лицо. Джексон. Человек-зажигалка, человек-эмоция, человек-ща_всё_будет, и от его хлещущего через край позитива Марку в момент сделалось ещё хуже.

— Ты чего такой хмурый сидишь? — Джексон плюхнулся рядом на маты и с наслаждением растянулся.

Очередная тренировка закончилась раньше, чем они ожидали. Ёндже застрял на занятиях, а репетировать без главного вокалиста получалось с трудом, поэтому Джинён попыхтел для острастки, но в итоге всё равно распустил всех по домам. И сам, к слову, смотался раньше остальных. Марк с самого начала заметил, что настроение у него было так себе, но спрашивать напрямую не решался. Джебом потом по секрету рассказал, что Джинён с кем-то поцапался — вроде с девчонкой из группы, поэтому Ёндже и его некстати нагрянувшая отработка случились как нельзя кстати.

Бледно улыбнувшись, Марк пожал плечами:

— Устал, наверное…

— Брешешь! — оборвал его Джексон. — Когда ты уставший, ты идёшь грабить холодильник — так сказать, чтобы восстановить силы. Сейчас сидишь на жопе вот уже, — он глянул на часы, — пятнадцать минут двадцать четыре секунды и втыкаешь в одну точку. И не вздумай отмахиваться, я специально засёк! Что стряслось?

Марк ошеломлённо заморгал. Удивительным было не то, что Джексон приметил такие детали — за неполные три года общения они научились угадывать цвета трусов друг друга по выбранным с утра кедам, — а что он сперва выждал время и только потом пристал с расспросами. Такое было свойственно ему в исключительно редких случаях.

Подумав, что его мрачная физиономия наверняка насторожила не только Джексона, Марк насупился.

— Возникли некоторые трудности в семье, — нехотя признался он.

Он не любил жаловаться, предпочитая решать проблемы самостоятельно. Но сейчас он застрял в заднице такой умопомрачительной глубины, что любопытство Джексона внезапно показалось тонкой, призрачной, но всё-таки соломинкой. Вдруг он и в самом деле мог посоветовать что-то годное, подсказать, как выбраться из дерьма с наименьшими потерями.

— Расскажешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Джексон, придвинувшись.

Марк выдавил кривую улыбку. Как будто у него был выбор.

Однако вывалить на Джексона весь свой ахер от происходящего он не успел, потому что рядом шумно приземлился БэмБэм — единственный, если не считать их, кто не умчался из зала при первой же возможности.

— О чём болтаете? — беззаботно спросил он.

Марк поджал губы. Посвящать всех подряд в свои дела он ну никак не планировал, ему на одного Джексона-то едва хватило смелости. Но конкретно в этой вселенной у кого-то явно были большие планы относительно Марка Туана, поэтому едва он открыл рот, чтобы увильнуть и съехать на посторонние темы, Джексон вдруг подскочил и воодушевлённо предложил:

— О! А почему бы нам не забуриться в тайскую забегаловку, где БэмБэм работает? Там будет намного удобнее!

Застыв, Марк глянул в его восторженное лицо, затем повернулся к призадумавшемуся БэмБэму и ощутил прилив сожаления, что не ушёл в общагу самым первым. Не следовало надеяться на других в такой деликатной ситуации, зря он решил, что придёт большой умный человек и вытащит его из проблем, тем более что Джексон уж точно не тянул ни на большого, ни на умного.

— Ребят, я, наверное… — начал он, но закончить ему не позволили.

— Сегодня у забегаловки пересчёт и приём товара, так что не вариант, — скривился БэмБэм. — Может, подберём другой вариант?

Марк сглотнул. Это была прекрасная возможность слиться по тихой грусти — просто выскользнуть из зала незамеченным, пока будут идти бурные дебаты на тему нового места для посиделок. Но и тут его ждала неудача, потому что стоило ему чуть приподняться, чтобы с низкого старта рвануть к выходу, Джексон не глядя хлопнул его по плечу, буквально приколотив к месту.

— А у вас там поблизости есть ещё забегаловки? — спросил он у БэмБэма. — Необязательно тайские. Можно даже совсем не тайские.

БэмБэм снова призадумался. Некоторое время он молчал, почёсывая подбородок, а затем радостно щёлкнул пальцами. Марк почувствовал, как с этим звуком внутри всё оборвалось. Плакал его побег.

— Точно, через дорогу! — произнёс БэмБэм, сверкнув глазами. — Съестного там, правда, не сильно много, зато в наличии очень вкусный кофе и очень добрые нуны.

Марк досадливо скривился. Восхитительно. То есть против вкусного кофе он, конечно, ничего не имел, но увеличение количества окружающего его народа действовало угнетающе. Не так он планировал уединяться, вообще не так.

— Я лучше вернусь в общагу, — уже ни на что не надеясь, выдохнул Марк, однако его опять проигнорировали.

— Значит, решено, пойдём смотреть на добрых нун и пить вкусный кофе, — мастерски сыграв в глухого, кивнул Джексон и вцепился в Марка как клещ. — Двигай, там нам и расскажешь о своих проблемах!

Успевший подняться на ноги БэмБэм в изумлении вытаращился.

— Ты о чём? У Марка что, проблемы?

— Ещё какие! — сделав страшные глаза, произнёс Джексон. — И ему нужна наша помощь!

— Не нужна, — пробурчал Марк, но его, понятное дело, снова никто не стал слушать.

***

Перешагнув порог кофейни, Марк огляделся. Несмотря на неприметную вывеску, внутри оказалось достаточно просторно и, следовало признать, уютно. Зависая порой в тайской забегаловке БэмБэма, он нередко разглядывал дверь этой кофейни, однако у него так ни разу и не закралось желания зайти. Как выяснилось, зря.

Стоило подвешенному над дверью колокольчику звякнуть, прямо перед ними материализовалась миловидная девушка в классическом сером костюме. Поклонившись, она приветливо улыбнулась.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Хан Юджин. Желаете выбрать столик самостоятельно или вам помочь?

— Нуна, — вперёд вылез ослепительно улыбающийся БэмБэм, — привет!

Лицо Юджин при виде него мгновенно смягчилось.

— Ну надо же! — произнесла она со смешком. — Привет, какими судьбами?

— Да вот, — БэмБэм пожал плечами, — захотели с друзьями пообщаться, а наш ресторанчик закрыт сегодня. Пустишь к себе? — Он молитвенно сложил ладони.

Юджин, великодушно фыркнув, указала рукой куда-то вглубь наполовину заполненного зала.

— Идёмте, усажу вас возле окошка, там как раз освободилось место.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она первой развернулась и зашагала к столику, БэмБэм, кивнув друзьям, двинулся за ней. Джексон и Марк, переглянувшись, поджали губы, чтобы скрыть ехидные улыбки. Не так давно они обсуждали, сколько хитрости могло крыться за глуповатым поведением БэмБэма и Югёма, потому что несмотря на видимую неуклюжесть, при более близком знакомстве никак не выглядели простачками. И теперь становилось понятным, что дело обстояло хуже, чем они предполагали.

Убедившись, что гости расположились со всеми возможными удобствами, Юджин удовлетворённо хмыкнула.

— Сейчас пришлю официантку.

— Сегодня же смена Янхи-нуны? — оживился БэмБэм. — Я видел, как она пробегала мимо.

Лицо Юджин из приветливого превратилось в кислое.

— Ну, скажем, всю последнюю неделю она пашет как проклятая, потому что обе наши официантки набрали отгулов. Приходится, как видишь, помогать, иначе всё полетит в тартарары.

БэмБэм понимающе закивал.

— Мы не будем её сильно гонять, обещаем.

Губы Юджин тронула улыбка.

— Ловлю на слове. — Поклонившись, она пожелала им приятного времяпрепровождения и удалилась.

Проследив за ней взглядом, Джексон пару раз дрыгнул бровями и с любопытством покосился на БэмБэма.

— Начинаю жалеть, что столько времени проторчал через дорогу, а не тут. Когда, говоришь, ты успел подружиться с Юджин-нуной?

— Она тебе пока не нуна, — отбил БэмБэм. — И вообще, если думаешь, что сможешь использовать мои методы сближения с людьми, знай — у тебя всё равно ничего не получится.

— Это ещё почему? — захлопал глазами Джексон.

БэмБэм гордо приосанился.

— Потому что в тебе нет и сотой доли моего обаяния. Смирись.

Марк со стоном закатил глаза. Какой бы ни была ситуация, стоило кому-нибудь тронуть Джексона за больное, любая шутливая пикировка превращалась в соревнование, у кого длиннее обаяльник.

Но Джексон, как ни странно, не стал развивать тему. Вздохнув, он махнул рукой с видом, будто очевидные вещи не нуждаются в доказательстве, и резко повернулся к Марку.

— Так что у тебя там, говоришь, случилось?

Марк в ответ жалобно скуксился.

— А можно я потом как-нибудь расскажу? — собрав брови домиком, попросил он. — Сейчас вообще не то настроение, честно.

— Нет, говори, — заупрямился Джексон. — На тебе лица нет с самого утра. И если у тебя что-то серьёзное, я хочу помочь! Друг я тебе, в конце концов, или насрано?!

— И я! — азартно подхватил БэмБэм. — Ну, в смысле, мы не так давно дружим, но я тоже хочу помочь.

Джексон воззрился на него с гордостью родителя, ребёнок которого только что встал на стульчик и без ошибки рассказал длинный стих с политическим уклоном.

— Божечки, наш малыш вырос!

— Только не реви, а то нас неправильно поймут, — хмыкнул Марк, подвинув к нему стойку с салфетками.

БэмБэм закивал.

— Да, люди могут подумать, что вы расстаётесь или что-то в этом роде.

— А ты тут тогда на кой хрен сидишь? — заломил бровь Джексон.

— Так из-за меня же, — важно заявил БэмБэм.

Марка одолел почти безудержный хохот. Прикрыв рот рукой, он глянул на Джексона, который тоже принялся кусать губы, чтобы не заржать, однако стоило БэмБэму хрюкнуть, они всё-таки не выдержали. Равномерный гул кофейни сотряс взрыв смеха, из-за чего несколько посетителей с лёгким недовольством покосились в их сторону. Обстановка заметно разрядилась, что не могло не радовать.

— Что-то официантка долго идёт, — проворчал Джексон, глянув на часы.

— Нуна одна, а работы много, — моментально вступился БэмБэм. — Сейчас она подойдёт, не нервничай.

— Ну, будем верить в лучшее, — вздохнул Джексон и опять повернулся к Марку. — А пока мы в него усиленно верим, ты посвятишь нас в свои проблемы.

Марк с тяжёлым вздохом закатил глаза. Видимо, вариантов увильнуть у него не осталось. Официантка не торопилась, а отпускать его восвояси никто не собирался, поэтому оставалось только смириться и плыть по течению.

На описание всей ситуации ушло меньше минуты. Не особенно вдаваясь в детали, Марк рассказал о нынешнем состоянии своих дел, а когда он замолчал, Джексон и БэмБэм честно призадумались.

— Ну, в принципе, — начал Джексон, почесав затылок, — не могу не согласиться с мнением твоей мамы. За месяц ты вполне можешь закадрить какую-нибудь девочку. Другой вопрос: как преподнести ей информацию, что у тебя уже есть легенда по поводу вашего будущего и что скоро приедет отец, перед которым ей надо будет очень правдоподобно эту легенду отыграть?

Марк криво усмехнулся. Об этом он тоже думал. Любая здравомыслящая особа почувствует подвох и пошлёт его, потому что его до сих пор не особенно прельщала перспектива долгосрочных отношений, а тратить время на настолько сомнительное занятие не каждая девушка согласится. Был вариант, конечно, предложить денег, но проблема опять упиралась в то, что следовало для начала найти подходящий объект. Не подойдёшь же на улице к первой встречной.

— Я думаю, — после недолгого молчания подал голос Джексон, — что тебе нужно присмотреться к тем, кто к тебе абсолютно равнодушен. Я не имею в виду совсем посторонних девушек, конечно же, лучше всего подойдут те, с кем вы хотя бы шапочно знакомы.

Марк скептично нахмурился.

— Потрясающая идея, конечно, но в чём смысл?

— В том, — охотно продолжил Джексон, — что такие варианты проще проработать — так сказать, создать взаимовыгодное партнёрство.

— То есть ты, — Марк нахмурился ещё сильнее, — предлагаешь найти девушку из числа тех, которым может потребоваться что-то взамен? Но только при условии, что она ко мне ничего не испытывает?

Джексон кивнул.

— Именно! Вторая сторона должна быть заинтересована исключительно в своей выгоде, чтобы вы оба впоследствии остались довольны сотрудничеством — ни больше ни меньше.

— Согласен, — подал вдруг голос БэмБэм. — Если хочешь сотрудничества на максимально выгодных условиях, создай их сам — результат не разочарует, поверь мне.

Джексон повторно воззрился на него в немом шоке и восхищении. Судя по степени изумления, его ребёнок только что шагнул на следующую ступень эволюции и принялся за стихи с эротическим подтекстом.

— Стесняюсь спросить, откуда такие глубокие познания?

Губы БэмБэма изогнула по-кошачьи хитрая улыбка.

— Когда не теряешь время даром в старших классах, можно и не такое узнать.

Джексон картинно всхлипнул.

— Дай мне ещё салфеток, не то я точно заставлю всех подумать, что у нас тут любовный разлад.

Марк опять великодушно подтолкнул к нему стойку. Сделав вид, будто шумно высмаркивается, Джексон повернул голову к залу и вдруг застыл, круглыми глазами уставившись куда-то за спину Марка. Тот в недоумении поднял брови, но оглянуться не успел, потому что БэмБэм и Джексон заговорили практически одновременно:

— Я официально голосую за то, чтобы мы с этих пор заседали только тут.

— О, Янхи-нуна наконец-то освободилась!

— Извините за долгое ожидание, — донёсся до ушей Марка усталый голос, а затем в поле зрения шагнула невысокая девушка, больше похожая на бледное привидение с залёгшими под глазами глубокими тенями. — Меня зовут Ким Янхи, сегодня я буду вашим официантом. Готовы сделать заказ?

Заученный текст она тараторила скороговоркой, пока копошилась в кармане передника в поисках блокнота. Обнаружив его и вооружившись карандашом, она подняла взгляд и замерла как вкопанная, во все глаза уставившись на Марка, который тоже никак не мог пошевелиться. Их замученной вкрай официанткой оказалась та самая бешеная девица из книжного магазина, при мыслях о которой у Марка начинала чесаться спина.

— Янхи-нуна, привет! — разорвал повисшую над столом тишину радостный голос БэмБэма.

Янхи вздрогнула, повернулась и, напряжённо улыбнувшись, выдавила:

— Привет, рада тебя видеть.

— Можешь принести нам три фирменных двойных кофе и три чизкейка? — продолжил БэмБэм, не особенно обратив на это внимания.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на окаменевшего Марка, Янхи кивнула.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — уточнила она, быстро чиркая что-то в блокноте.

— Ваш номер телефона? — захлопал ресницами Джексон, не сводя с неё влюблённых глаз.

Карандаш в руках Янхи треснул с душераздирающим хрустом. Марк едва не подпрыгнул.

— Извините, этого нет в меню, — сухо проговорила она. — Спасибо за заказ, — и быстро удалилась.

Убедившись, что она отошла на достаточное расстояние, Джексон придвинулся и возбуждённо зачастил:

— Знаешь, если бы вы с этой Ким Янхи были знакомы, я бы сказал, что она — лучший вариант для твоей ситуации.

— Почему? — сглотнув, спросил Марк.

— Потому что она выглядит как человек, которому не помешает определённая выгода. К тому же она смотрела на тебя как на врага народа. По-моему, это было бы идеальное сотрудничество.

БэмБэм выразительно кашлянул, заставив его сбиться.

— Сомневаюсь, что этот фокус проканает с Янхи-нуной. Она вряд ли согласится.

— Стесняюсь спросить, но ты что, пытался наладить с ней контакт? — вздёрнул бровь Джексон.

БэмБэм заметно смутился.

— Ну не то чтобы… Но всё равно не советую усердствовать.

Всё ещё находясь под впечатлением от неожиданной встречи, Марк нервно потёр шею.

— Что, она за такое вломить может, да? — вырвалось у него против воли.

— Не сказал бы, — БэмБэм кинул на него изумлённый взгляд, — я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы она проявляла агрессию. Но не удивлюсь, если ты прав. В тихом омуте обычно дохрена чертей.

У Марка снова зачесалась спина. Ему уже перепало от неё, поэтому вариант Джексона показался слишком самоубийственным. С этой Ким Янхи станется врезать ему уже не рюкзаком, а, допустим, кофемашиной. И в этот раз он точно не выживет.

— Да брось, она ведь такая миленькая и маленькая, — засюсюкал Джексон, прижав кулаки к груди. — Готов спорить, что она и злиться-то не умеет.

Марк недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Ты только что сказал, что она выглядит как человек, которому можно сделать взаимовыгодное предложение. Не думаешь, что ей может быть выгодно откусить мне руку по локоть?

Джексон посмотрел на него с таким осуждением, что на мгновение стало почти стыдно.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что испугался безобидной замученной девчонки, я лично пойду искать тебе пассию. Поэтому собери яйца в кулак и хотя бы попробуй. Вдруг она — именно то, что тебе нужно?

Марк, вздохнув, с трудом подавил желание покрутить пальцем у виска. Да уж, он всю жизнь мечтал о девушке, которая будет бить его любыми подручными средствами за малейшие провинности.

Хотя…

Оглянувшись, он нашёл глазами Янхи и прищурился. Может, Джексон был не так уж неправ. В конце концов, девушка нужна была ему не на постоянной основе, да и от категоричных резких отказов ещё никто не умирал. Во всяком случае, пока. Главное, чтобы поблизости не оказалось злосчастной кофемашины.


	3. Chapter 3

Юджин впервые с момента начала рабочего дня зашла в свой кабинет. Медленно опустившись в кресло, она блаженно вытянула ноги и со стоном откинулась на спинку. Тело ломило от беготни, а ступни, упакованные в тесные лакированные лодочки, и вовсе не ощущались. Юджин не привыкла работать в зале так много и долго, поэтому ей хотелось позвонить управляющему и жалобно захныкать, что она устала и хочет на ручки. Останавливало только полное нежелание шевелиться. Даже до телефона, который стоял на краю стола, тянуться было чудовищно лень.

Вздохнув, Юджин прикрыла глаза. Дневная смена прошла более-менее вменяемо, в то время как вечерняя больше напоминала ураган. А ведь буквально пару часов назад она говорила Ёнсу, что в это время в их кафе обычно тихо ввиду сессий. Нифига подобного! Видимо, то, что тайский ресторан через дорогу закрылся на переучёт, послужило причиной стихийного налёта клиентов. Иначе этот ад объяснить было просто нельзя.

— А у нас ведь и жрать-то нечего, чего они тут все забыли? — заскулила Юджин, прижав ладони к лицу.

На самом деле, Юджин обожала их кофейню. Устроившись сюда ещё студенткой, она сперва работала бариста, а затем, защитив диплом, получила повышение и стала администратором. Мама не уставала пилить Юджин на тему полного нежелания подыскать что-нибудь более серьёзное, чтобы удовлетворить её желание хвастаться перед подругами успехами дочери. Однако дочь, к её несчастью, всё более чем устраивало: и начальство, и коллектив, и даже зарплата, несмотря на то, что та была далеко не самой высокой по меркам Сеула. Хотя в дни, подобные этому, когда тело больше напоминало выжатую тряпку с функцией самозагрязнения, Юджин готова была плюнуть на всё и попросить расчёт. Не для того она получала диплом юриста, чтобы лавировать между столиками и заискивающе заглядывать в лица посетителям.

Решив всё-таки дотянуться до телефона, Юджин сделала над собой героическое усилие и приподнялась. Но когда пальцы почти коснулись трубки, дверь с таким треском распахнулась, что она вскрикнула от испуга и, прижав руки к груди, в ужасе уставилась на влетевший в её кабинет вихрь, в котором с трудом угадывалась бледная Янхи. Та металась из стороны в сторону, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, и лихорадочно тараторила:

— Ты прикинь, я снова встретилась с тем парнем! С тем самым! Нет, ты прикинь! Это уму непостижимо! С каких пор Сеул стал большой деревней, в которой можно случайно встретить совершенно незнакомого человека дважды?! Ну, в смысле, он теперь не такой уж незнакомый, но сути дела это не меняет! Да как же мне ему в глаза-то теперь смотреть?! Боженьки, как стыдно!

Медленно выдохнув, Юджин мысленно врезала себе по лицу. Деловито поправив волосы, она придвинулась к столу, от которого в панике успела откатиться прямо в кресле, и кашлянула, чтобы привлечь внимание. Янхи на это никак не отреагировала. Решив не тратить время и силы на повторные попытки — состояние Янхи было близко к истерике, и Юджин быстро смекнула, что шоковая терапия подействует куда лучше, — Юджин широко размахнулась и хлопнула по столешнице так, что стоящий рядом с телефоном стаканчик для канцелярских принадлежностей свалился на пол. Ладонь тут же вспыхнула болью и жаром от удара, Юджин едва не взвыла. Зато Янхи, наконец, остановилась. Обхватив себя руками, она подняла полный муки взгляд и с придыханием пробормотала:

— Онни, там пиздец!

Юджин едва не крякнула. Они давным-давно условились отбросить излишнюю вежливость по отношению друг к другу, тем более что Юджин была старше всего на год с небольшим. Однако временами Янхи забывала об этом, и тогда Юджин сразу понимала — случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Пиздец — это твоё появление тут, — покачала головой она. — Я чуть не обделалась, когда ты дверь открыла. Ты мне её, кстати, не сломала?

— Не сломала, не переживай, — буркнула Янхи.

Юджин заметно расслабилась. В условиях установившейся нервотрёпки заниматься ещё и починкой у неё точно не хватило бы сил.

— Это хорошо. А теперь давай ты спокойно расскажешь, кто тебя там так напугал. Но для начала… — Она подняла трубку и набрала короткий номер. — Канджо-аджосси, сильно занят? Ага, не мог бы ты немного походить по залу? Янхи сейчас нужен небольшой перерыв, а то она, кажется, слегка перегрелась. Обещаю, это ненадолго. Ты потрясающий, спасибо. — Вернув трубку на базу, она снова воззрилась на Янхи. — У нас есть что-то около пятнадцати минут. Итак?

Янхи скривилась.

— Да тут рассказа-то секунд на десять.

— Значит, управимся быстрее, начинай.

Тяжко вздохнув, Янхи помедлила ещё некоторое время, а затем всё-таки рассказала: и про проблемы в учёбе, и про поход в книжный, и про парня, который забрал её книгу. И чем красочнее она расписывала, как разозлилась из-за потери ценного материала и что именно после этого сделала, тем шире распахивались глаза Юджин. Она прекрасно знала, каким огромным был баул Янхи, так что если несчастный выжил после настолько сокрушительного удара, его можно было смело катком переезжать — он и не почувствует.

— И вот теперь он сидит за столиком, который мне надо обслуживать, а я не знаю, как с ним разговаривать, — закончила Янхи и, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, простонала: — Никогда в жизни мне не было так стыдно.

Юджин тоже слабо представляла, как следовало поступить в такой ситуации. Задумчиво постучав ногтями по столешнице, она вдруг припомнила сюжет одной из дорам и с любопытством уставилась на вздыхающую Янхи. Там похожее происшествие вылилось в неземную любовь между персонажами, даже несмотря на то, что их отношения начались с обоюдной неприязни. И если в этой ситуации всё пойдёт по тому же пути, Юджин плюнет и начнёт писать свои сценарии из категории «Жизнь интереснее вымысла».

Заёрзав, Юджин облокотилась на стол и придвинулась.

— А как он выглядит-то хоть? Симпатичный?

Янхи, отняв руки от лица, кинула на неё укоризненный взгляд.

— Это сейчас совершенно к делу не относится.

— Относится! — возразила Юджин.

Она старалась не сильно выставлять это напоказ, но в отсутствии своей личной жизни она обожала следить за чужой, поэтому появление на горизонте настолько занимательной истории она просто не могла оставить без внимания. Вдруг у Янхи наметился сногсшибательный роман, а она тут сопли зря развесила!

— Ну же, — Юджин собрала брови домиком, — я только одним глазком!

Янхи пару секунд сверлила её осуждающим взглядом, стараясь, видимо, надавить на совесть, но затем всё-таки сдалась и махнула рукой. Она прекрасно знала, что призывать Юджин к ответственности и серьёзному поведению в некоторые моменты было до отвратительного бесполезно.

— Если тебе это о чём-то скажет, он пришёл с БэмБэмом. Один из его друзей.

Юджин нахмурилась, честно пытаясь припомнить. Кажется, с ним прибыли двое парней: один — широкоплечий, не сильно высокий, но до безобразия красивый, а второй…

— Ну-у-у… — Юджин наморщила нос, — тот, который в кепке и майке?

— Нет, — Янхи снова прижала ладонь к лицу, — тот, который в клетчатой рубашке.

Точно, второй был в клетчатой рубашке. Однако его внешность вылетела из головы со скоростью света, поэтому Юджин, помаявшись пару секунд, не выдержала. Решительно поднявшись, она схватила Янхи за руку и потащила её в сторону выхода из служебных помещений.

— За-зачем?! Я не хочу! Я не готова! — испуганно запричитала та, но Юджин и не подумала остановиться.

— Покажешь мне его, — заявила она тоном, не терпящим возражений, — не то я помру от любопытства!

Оказавшись у плотной шторки, Юджин отодвинула краешек и осторожно выглянула наружу. В зале было спокойно: Канджо чинно обслуживал столик, обаятельно улыбаясь двум немолодым дамам, повсюду царило умиротворение, ровный гул разговоров плыл по воздуху, вязко вплетаясь в ненавязчивую мелодию радио. Казалось, всё идёт как по маслу, поэтому Юджин мысленно порадовалась и повернулась так, чтобы видеть окно, возле которого усадила БэмБэма. Компания в полном составе там же и обнаружилась. Они что-то оживлённо обсуждали, причём парень в клетчатой рубашке как назло сидел спиной к служебным помещениям, поэтому Юджин могла любоваться только его затылком и плечами.

— Батюшки мои, какой худой! — приглядевшись, ахнула Юджин и с упрёком покосилась на сопящую Янхи. — Готова спорить, твой рюкзак весит больше него. Ты ведь его и убить могла, балда!

— Ничего подобного! — огрызнулась та, покраснев. — Выжил же, так что нефиг мне тут на совесть давить, на ней и без тебя порядочно синяков.

— Не куксись, конфетка, я любя, — захихикала Юджин и снова впилась глазами в затылок «клетчатого» парня. — Ну же, повернись хоть на секундочку, дай мне на тебя посмотреть!

Будто услышав её мольбы, тот сперва заёрзал, а затем, передёрнув плечами, оглянулся, и у неё перехватило дыхание. Не сказать, конечно, что он соответствовал её вкусу, очень даже наоборот, но не признать его привлекательность она не могла. Странно, что у Янхи вообще рука поднялась. Неужели она забыла надеть очки перед выходом?

— С ума сойти! — пробормотала Юджин, глянув на Янхи. — И часто ты принцев на белых конях хреначишь рюкзаками?

Та в недоумении округлила глаза.

— С чего ты взяла, что он принц?

— С того, что он красивый, мать-перемать! — зашипела Юджин и, сжав пальцами щёки Янхи, притянула её ближе к своему наблюдательному пункту. — Ты посмотри только, какого зайку чуть не угробила!

Янхи, протестующее замычав, попыталась отстраниться, но из рук подруги оказалось не так просто вывернуться. Побарахтавшись немного, она всё-таки смирилась и уставилась на «клетчатого» парня, который как раз подзывал к столику Канджо. Всё время, пока он что-то говорил, она послушно не дёргалась, а затем, когда он, наконец, отвернулся, глянула на Юджин с плохо скрываемой жалостью.

— Юджинни, тебе бы парня завести, а то ты меня пугать начинаешь.

Юджин беззаботно фыркнула.

— Ещё скажи, чтобы я замуж вышла как можно скорее.

Янхи напряглась. Она прекрасно знала, чем были чреваты подобные фразочки — не на собственном опыте, конечно, но сути это не меняло.

— Не скажу, у тебя рука тяжёлая, — буркнула она.

Юджин рассмеялась. Любые разговоры о необходимости налаживать личную жизнь неизменно навевали на неё тоску, а в отдельных случаях — вызывали агрессию. Но на Янхи она злиться не могла, поэтому просто потрепала её по голове и выпустила, наконец, из захвата.

— Что делать-то с ним думаешь? — поинтересовалась она, пока Янхи шевелила затёкшей челюстью.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула та. — По идее, надо бы извиниться, но я не знаю, с чего начать, я ведь ни разу ещё не кидалась с кулаками на незнакомцев. Любые мысли о том, как заговорить с ним, чтобы не быть посланной в пешее эротическое, заводят меня в тупик.

Юджин тоже крепко призадумалась. Она пока не попадала в подобные ситуации, а все попытки поставить себя на место жертвы оканчивались желанием наговорить обидчице кучу гадостей. Оставалось надеяться, что характер у «клетчатого» был лучше, чем у Юджин, иначе Янхи так и останется виноватой.

— Знаешь, что ещё забавно? — заговорила вдруг Янхи. — Второй друг БэмБэма — одногруппник Ёнсу. Джексон, кажется. Они посещают несколько занятий вместе, и она постоянно жалуется, что он громкий и привлекает слишком внимания. И теперь у меня закрадываются подозрения, что этот парень тоже учится в нашем университете, иначе зачем ему вообще понадобился учебник с такой узкой специализацией.

Юджин почувствовала, как любопытство вспыхнуло с новой силой. Слишком много случайностей сошлись в одной точке, чтобы оставаться простыми случайностями. В судьбу она, конечно, не особенно верила, но по-другому сложившуюся ситуацию было не назвать.

— Тебе точно нужно перед ним извиниться! — выпалила Юджин быстрее, чем успела подумать. Поймав на себе ошарашенный взгляд, она постаралась выкрутиться. — Ну, в смысле, плохо ходить с таким грузом на душе и всё прочее…

Янхи прервала её взмахом руки.

— Господи, да я же говорила тебе об этом минуту назад! Моя проблема заключается в другом!

— Тогда начни с поклона, — уверенно заявила Юджин, хлопнув её по плечу. — Подходишь к нему, кланяешься и быстро говоришь, как тебе жаль, что всё так получилось. Он так охренеет, что не успеет тебя послать, точно тебе говорю!

Янхи недоверчиво приподняла бровь.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь…

— А ты не сомневайся! — прервала её Юджин. — Иди и делай! Главное, не начинай задумываться, иначе струсишь. Лучше единожды нырнуть, чем миллион раз обойти.

Янхи покачала головой.

— Чувствую себя сапёром-дальтоником.

— Ты он и есть, — утешила Юджин, — но либо ты рискуешь, либо взлетаешь на воздух. И как будешь поступать?

Поджав губы, Янхи уставилась на неё, как волк на овечку. В её глазах читалось столько подозрения, что Юджин захотелось сделать шаг назад с поднятыми руками, однако вместо этого она растянула губы в улыбке и ободряюще сжала пальцы Янхи.

— Давай, не дрейфь. Если что, натравим на него Канджо, и пока он будет мучить его стариковскими шуточками и цитатами из тротовских шлягеров, ты сбежишь через чёрный ход.

Янхи рассмеялась.

— Ладно. Думаю, в твоих словах есть резон.

— Ну разумеется есть! — с видом оскорблённой невинности фыркнула Юджин. — А теперь иди в зал, а то взгляд аджосси скоро дыру в шторках сделает.

Ойкнув, Янхи торопливо подхватилась, поправила сбившийся передник и выскользнула наружу, оставив Юджин наблюдать за происходящим с безопасного расстояния. Вернувшийся к барной стойке Канджо опять взялся за приготовление кофе. Встав так, чтобы видеть зал, он чуть повернул голову и послал в сторону Юджин понимающую улыбку.

— Беспокоишься?

— Ещё бы, — машинально буркнула та, коршуном следя за передвижениями Янхи, а затем спохватилась: — Ой, ты тоже заметил?

— Как Янхи переменилась в лице и рванула к тебе? Этого бы только слепой не заметил. Тот парень, кстати, потом долго выискивал её глазами в зале. Что говорит твоё чутьё?

Юджин вздохнула. Её чутьё било лапами по стенам и орало дурниной. Она любила истории с хорошим концом, особенно если они происходили с кем-то из близких, поэтому за Янхи она переживала так, как никогда не переживала за себя. Конечно, всё могло закончиться тем, что «клетчатый» примет извинения и на этом их пути разойдутся, но Юджин всё равно предвкушала другое развитие событий. Что-то подсказывало ей, что этим дело не ограничится.

***

Янхи ходила по залу на ватных ногах. Она на автомате принимала заказы, улыбалась, шутила с некоторыми посетителями, но её внимание всё равно было сосредоточено на столике у окна. Парни за ним всё также общались между собой, не особенно обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг, поэтому Янхи почти расслабилась. Однако когда Канджо выставил на стойку поднос с их заказом, она снова ощутила тошноту.

— Я не понесу им заказ, даже не надейся, — вполголоса заметил он, когда Янхи, поудобнее перехватив поднос, в нерешительности остановилась у стойки.

— Да я и не надеялась, — пробурчала она.

На самом деле, малодушное желание попросить Канджо об одолжении едва не жгло язык, но это было бы слишком трусливо. Поэтому она вздохнула, распрямила спину и с каменным лицом двинулась в сторону злополучного столика.

— Ваш заказ, извините за задержку, — монотонно произнесла Янхи, остановившись так, чтобы не задеть ничью голову кружкой.

Три пары глаз моментально уставились на неё с разной степенью любопытства.

— Да ничего, мы даже не заметили, — расцвёл БэмБэм.

Перехватив его улыбку, Янхи не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ. БэмБэм нравился ей, он всегда был дружелюбен и с ней, и с её подругами и ни разу не позволил себе лишнего. Хотя некоторые черты его характера всё равно мешали ей расслабиться окончательно. Несмотря на то, что он выглядел сущим одуванчиком, Янхи опасалась давать повод думать, что некоторыми условностями можно пренебречь — уж слишком цепким становился его взгляд в определённые моменты. До тех пор, пока она сохраняла дистанцию, он оставался милым знакомым из забегаловки напротив, который мог в заказанную порцию добавить халявную фасоль или лишний кусок рыбы. Этого хватало за глаза.

— Фирменный двойной кофе и три чизкейка, приятного аппетита, — отрапортовала Янхи, аккуратно расставив заказ.

— Спасибо, — солнечно улыбнулся Джексон, и Янхи, засмотревшись, едва не забыла поклониться. Он был настолько привлекателен, что она разом позабыла про страхи и сомнения.

Кажется, Ёнсу говорила, что он китаец.

— А мы, — Джексон вдруг прищурился, — раньше не встречались?

На Янхи будто вылили ушат ледяной воды. Разом покрывшись колючими мурашками, она судорожно вцепилась в поднос и сделала шаг назад.

— Вряд ли. Извините, мне нужно работать.

— Подруга Ли Ёнсу! — не обратив это внимания, воскликнул Джексон. — Ну точно, то-то я думаю лицо знакомое! Я постоянно вижу вас вместе, не разлей вода. Вы ведь в нашем универе учитесь, если я не ошибаюсь?

Янхи нервно прикусила губу и бросила полный паники взгляд в сторону барной стойки. Канджо сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Мысленно пообещав припомнить ему вероломное предательство, Янхи снова посмотрела на Джексона.

— Да, на третьем курсе.

— Как интересно! — Джексон бросил весёлый взгляд в сторону напрягшегося парня в клетчатой рубашке. — Мы тоже все там учимся. Я и Марк на четвёртом курсе, а БэмБэм — на первом. Хотя насчёт БэмБэма ты наверняка в курсе. Меня, кстати, Джексон зовут. Джексон Ван.

— П-приятно познакомиться, — выдавила Янхи.

Смотреть в сторону своей жертвы, которую, как выяснились, звали Марк, не хотелось совершенно, но взгляд сам пополз к нему. Поняв, что тот тоже не сводит с неё глаз, Янхи ощутила, как колени снова задрожали. В голове набатом стучали слова с извинениями за инцидент, но язык будто прилип к нёбу.

— Извините, мне нужно работать, — повторила Янхи, уставившись в пол.

— Конечно-конечно, — замахал рукой Джексон. — Спасибо, было приятно познакомиться. Увидимся в универе.

Услышав это, Янхи едва не рухнула на месте. Чёрт подери, а ведь правда! Если они учатся бок о бок, встречи будет не избежать, тем более что Марк, судя по всему, учится в одной группе с Ёнсу.

«Твою ма-а-ать!..» — мысленно проорала Янхи, быстрым шагом удаляясь от столика. Такой подставы от мироздания она не ожидала.

***

Рабочая смена закончилась почти безболезненно, если не считать зверской усталости и желания помереть прямо на месте. Янхи спокойно пересчитала кассу, попрощалась с Канджо, который ушёл сразу после закрытия, и, дождавшись прихода другой официантки, с чистой совестью сдала ключи. Работать с двенадцати дня до четырёх утра было чудовищно тяжело, но Юджин пообещала, что за двойные смены заплатит по двойному тарифу, поэтому Янхи давила любое нытьё в зародыше.

Прокравшись в общагу через давно изученный лаз в мужской душевой, Янхи проскользнула в их с Ёнсу комнату, на ощупь разделась и нырнула под одеяло. Настороженно прислушавшись, она убедилась, что дыхание подруги осталось глубоким и ровным, и прикрыла глаза. Однако сон и не думал идти. Пробежка по наполненной свежестью улице взбодрила Янхи, а насыщенный событиями день постоянно всплывал в голове отдельными яркими картинками. И как бы она ни пыталась отделаться от назойливых мыслей о Марке, она всё глубже погружалась в самоедство.

Она ведь так и не извинилась за своё свинское поведение.

Натянув одеяло по самую макушку, Янхи зажмурилась. Трусость усилила её стыд втрое, а то и вчетверо, так что грядущая встреча в университете — а в том, что она состоится, Янхи не сомневалась, ноосфера обожала мерзкие шуточки — заранее навевала благоговейный ужас.

Что сказать, когда они пересекутся в коридоре? Поздороваться? Сделать вид, что они не знакомы, и пройти мимо? Улыбнуться? Встать на голову и рассказать похабный стишок?

— Блин! — прошипела Янхи. Ничто из вышеперечисленного ей не нравилось. Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, вариант со стишком был не так уж плох.

— Котик, — хрипло раздалось с соседней кровати, — если ты не перестанешь так томно вздыхать, я начну думать, что ты под одеялом не одна.

«Ну восхитительно!» — сердито подумала Янхи. Она не только калечит людей почём зря, но ещё и друзьям спокойной жизни не даёт. Чемпион по невменяемости!

— Извини, — виновато пробормотала она, выглянув из-под одеяла. — Спи, я больше не буду.

Ёнсу завозилась.

— Ну нет, ты меня заинтриговала, — прокряхтела она, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Сейчас, — включив телефон, она на пару секунд зажмурилась от ударившего по глазам света, — половина пятого утра. Что тебя тревожит в столь ранний час, птенчик, если ты, вместо того чтобы дрыхнуть без задних ног, страдаешь в подушку?

Янхи скуксилась.

— Ёнсу-я, нам осталось спать три часа.

— И когда это нас останавливало? — резонно возразила та. — Помнится, год назад нам хватало получаса, чтобы вернуть себе бодрость духа.

— Угу, и вспомни, как мы при этом выглядели, — проворчала Янхи.

Бледные, с запавшими глазами и трясущимися руками, они истребляли весь кофе в автомате и служили самым наглядным примером того, как не следовало загонять себя во имя учёбы и хороших отметок.

— Зато никто не приставал с всякими сомнительными предложениями. Золотое время. — Ёнсу мечтательно вздохнула. — Итак, вернёмся к тебе. Что случилось?

Янхи тяжко вздохнула. Она посопела для вида, поворочалась, но быстро поняла, что Ёнсу это ни капельки не трогает. В чём-то они с Юджин были до отвратительного единодушными — их совершенно не брала жалость, особенно по отношению к общей подруге.

— Помнишь парня, на которого я обиделась из-за учебника?

— Обиделась? — насмешливо переспросила Ёнсу. — Да ты отпиздила его, любовь моя! Называй вещи своими именами.

Янхи тут же взвилась.

— Я ударила его всего раз! И то не руками или ногами, а рюкзаком!

— Поверь, ему этого хватило. Он был так ошарашен, что мне на полном серьёзе хотелось предложить ему телефон знакомого психолога. И взвесь как-нибудь свой рюкзак на досуге, потому что лично у меня ощущение, что ты таскаешь там трупы всех своих врагов.

Янхи скуксилась повторно. Поутихшая с момента ухода из кафе совесть взыграла с новой силой, срочно захотелось выбежать прямо в футболке на улицу и искать Марка до потери пульса, чтобы извиниться. Хотя если она так и поступит, телефон психолога ему точно пригодится.

Качнув головой, чтобы вытряхнуть назойливую картину, как Марк, увидев её в таком облачении, без чувств валится на асфальт, Янхи продолжила:

— В общем, этот парень, кажется, учится с тобой в одной группе.

Над соседней кроватью повисла тишина. Несколько мгновений Ёнсу озадаченно молчала, а затем всё-таки спросила:

— С чего ты так решила?

— Он приходил сегодня в кафе с БэмБэмом и Джексоном.

Ёнсу подскочила так, что едва не свалилась на пол.

— Брешешь! — ахнула она.

— Если бы, — хмыкнула Янхи. — И, кстати, почему ты не говорила, что Джексон такой симпатичный?

Ёнсу звучно хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Бли-ин, значит, точно не брешешь…

Янхи заинтересованно навострила уши. Информация о Джексоне из уст Ёнсу ограничивалась сердитыми жалобами с пожеланиями заработать геморрой и дать группе отдохнуть хотя бы пару дней, поэтому ей было до жути любопытно, как она умудрилась обойти стороной тот факт, что он очаровывал с первого взгляда.

— Поверь, хорошенькая мордашка не идёт ни в какое сравнение с его способностью зверски заебать, — буркнула Ёнсу, поняв, что Янхи молчит по вполне определённому поводу. — Джексон — вездесущий вездедрищ, он умудряется заполнять собой всю аудиторию, и как бы это ни было забавно в некоторые моменты, своим поведением он действительно утомляет. Я ответила на твой вопрос?

Янхи призадумалась.

— Ну, — пожав плечами, она кивнула, — вполне. Хотя нет, остался ещё один: неужели у тебя ни разу ничего не дрогнуло по отношению к нему?

Глубоко вздохнув, Ёнсу ещё немного повозилась, а затем встала и ужом скользнула под одеяло Янхи.

— Двинься… Пипец у тебя лапы холодные!

— Я только с улицы пришла, не успела ещё согреться, — забухтела та.

— Горе луковое, иди сюда. — Ёнсу обхватила её ноги своими и вдруг с ходу выпалила: — На втором курсе я в него чуть не влюбилась.

Янхи на миг впала в ступор, совсем забыв про повисший в воздухе вопрос.

— В кого?

— В Джексона, балда! Ты ведь про него спрашивала. — Спохватившись, Янхи закивала. — Ну так вот, когда он перевёлся к нам из Китая, у всех девчонок нашей группы челюсти поотваливались. Ты прикинь: красивый, фигуристый, стильный, да ещё и общительный — не парень, а картинка с обложки журнала. Мелковатый, правда, но это повсеместная проблема. — Ёнсу усмехнулась. — Хорошо, что я вовремя успела опомниться.

— Что, бабником оказался? — затаив дыхание, спросила Янхи.

Ёнсу в задумчивости поскребла подбородок.

— Да я бы не сказала, однако он ко всем относился так, что девчонки попадали под его влияние сразу же, а потом рыдали друг другу в жилетки из-за неоправдавшихся надежд. Печально. Но, — она подняла палец вверх, — к счастью, моё существование для него ограничилось просьбами списать конспекты, так что моё сердце цело, душа нетронута, честь не задета. Готова спорить, он и имени-то моего не знает…

— Знает, — перебила Янхи.

Ёнсу осеклась на полуслове.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, он вспомнил меня только из-за тебя. Ткнул в меня пальцем и сказал: «Ты — подруга Ли Ёнсу!».

Ёнсу ненадолго замолчала, переваривая сказанное, затем несколько нервным движением зачесала волосы назад и усмехнулась.

— Неожиданно, конечно, даже, наверное, немного приятно. Но сути дела всё равно не меняет. Мои чувства к нему остались на втором курсе, а я уже давно перешла на четвёртый.

Янхи почти позавидовала способности Ёнсу морально абстрагироваться от душевных травм. Она переживала, разумеется, страдала, ненавидела, злилась — словом, испытывала весь спектр эмоций без исключений и прикрас, но преимущественно в пределах двух пар глаз. Окружающим она своё состояние никак не демонстрировала, поэтому все в разной степени восхищались её стойкостью и силой духа, хотя мало кто понимал, каких демонов она прятала за этими масками.

Янхи не могла похвастаться даже этим. Её демоны кружили над ней злыми стервятниками, и чем дальше продвигалась учёба, тем больше их становилось, потому что в их группе учился замечательный человек, который с первого взгляда покорил её своим характером и умением становиться солнцем даже в самые непогожие дни. Она не знала — любовь это была или просто восхищение, но при одном только упоминании их старосты, Чхве Ёндже, на душе становилось тепло и светло.

— Везёт тебе, — уныло прогудела Янхи, опять погрузившись в тоску, — а я вот, кажется, и диплом буду получать под аккомпанемент разбитого сердца.

Ёнсу кинула на неё сочувствующий взгляд.

— Что, твой староста так и не обращает на тебя внимания?

Янхи безнадёжно махнула рукой.

— Да я этого уже и не жду. У него есть девушка, так что ему до меня нет никакого дела. Говорят, они со старшей школы вместе, солидный срок.

Поджав губы, Ёнсу погладила её по голове.

— Ну-ну, не переживай, котик, будет и на твоей улице праздник. На Чхве Ёндже свет клином не сошёлся, согласись.

— Не сошёлся, — эхом повторила Янхи и, прикрыв глаза, протяжно зевнула. Скользящая по волосам ладонь действовала усыпляюще. — Ну что, может, поспим немного? Я люблю, конечно, свой образ протухшего зомби, но завтра мне опять на работу, а за распугивание клиентов Юджин точно сделает мне клизму кипятком.

Ёнсу тихо засмеялась.

— Уговорила, давай спать. Ты только скажи, что делать-то будешь со своим пострадавшим?

— Извиняться, — не задумываясь, ответила Янхи, — и верить, что он не пошлёт меня первым же рейсом.


	4. Chapter 4

На занятия Ёнсу прокрадывалась, как ворюга в банковское хранилище. Она быстрым шагом пересекла двор и все университетские коридоры, осторожно заглянула в аудиторию и, лишь убедившись, что Джинён слишком сосредоточен на лекциях, а Джексона и вовсе не видно в пределах досягаемости, просочилась за порог. Пока удача ей улыбалась, можно было спокойно поучиться, ну а потом уповать на скилл «быстрые тапки». Вот он ей точно ещё ни разу не изменял.

Ночные откровения оставили в душе Ёнсу неизгладимый след. Она не лукавила, говоря, что Джексон выветрился из её головы вместе с дурью, но настолько резкая смена настроений отозвалась внутри нервной дрожью. Не то чтобы она беспокоилась по поводу их отношений — за неполные три года он ни разу не выказал заинтересованности в ней, однако не самое приятное предчувствие всё равно сидело внутри. Что-то просто обязано было произойти, и Ёнсу не сказала бы, что ждала этого с нетерпением.

Джексон появился в аудитории спустя несколько минут. Вернее, сперва в коридоре послышался его голос, от которого у Ёнсу всегда бегали мурашки по лопаткам, и лишь спустя пару минут распахнулась дверь. Ёнсу заранее поставила рюкзак так, чтобы можно было в любой момент спрятаться за него, поэтому она тут же нырнула в импровизированное убежище, успев заметить, что Джексон появился не один — за ним след в след шёл тот самый парень из книжного, из-за которого и начался весь сыр-бор.

Джексон уселся рядом с Джинёном и пока он отвлекал того от чтения, Ёнсу никак не могла оторвать глаз от его друга. Она с трудом понимала, как могла не узнать его в момент, когда они стояли лицом к лицу, но, с другой стороны, лично их никто не представлял, а чрезмерной общительностью Ёнсу не страдала отродясь. Ей периодически было сложно найти общий язык даже с родственниками, что уж говорить о совсем чужих людях, да и, положа руку на сердце, она до сих пор понятия не имела, как звали большинство одногруппников. Джексон и Джинён сразу врезались в память только благодаря тому, что они были как две стороны медали: один — крайне положительный, а второй — отрицательный. Остальных она могла припоминала только по подсказкам.

Лекции прошли в относительном спокойствии. Ёнсу так погрузилась в изучение материала, что позабыла и о Джексоне, и о проблемах Янхи. Она даже о Джинёне забыла, несмотря на то что тот умудрялся участвовать в обсуждениях с преподавателем. Однако стоило ей подняться с места, собрать рюкзак и двинуться к выходу из аудитории, её тут же нагнал окрик:

— Ли Ёнсу-ши, привет!

Ёнсу почувствовала, как в позвоночник воткнулась гигантская сосулька. Остановившись, она повернула голову и тут же захотела провалиться сквозь землю, потому что на неё почти в упор смотрели три пары глаз: две — чертовски заинтересованно и одна — не очень.

Передёрнув плечами, Ёнсу попыталась улыбнуться.

— Поздновато, конечно, но привет. И, наверное, пока. Мне пора.

Махнув рукой, она сделала шаг в сторону выхода, но Джексон был не из тех, кто сдаётся так просто. Подскочив со стула, он в два прыжка оказался рядом и встал так, чтобы перегородить дорогу.

— Подожди, можно тебя на минуточку?

Ёнсу чуть не шарахнулась в сторону. Видимо, в Китае были несколько другие правила относительно личного пространства, потому что он не только оказался вдруг на непростительно близком расстоянии, но ещё и так пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, что внутренности скрутились в жгут. Наверное, именно этот эффект и косил девчонок одну за другой — полное игнорирование принятых в Корее норм поведения вкупе с таким честным взглядом производили неизгладимое впечатление. Ёнсу действительно стало не по себе.

— По какому вопросу? — стараясь не показывать нервозности, чопорно осведомилась она.

Джексон улыбнулся, прищурился и, придвинувшись ещё, из-за чего спина Ёнсу покрылась испариной, заговорщически произнёс:

— По очень личному, прям пипец. Без тебя никак не обойтись.

Ёнсу с трудом проглотила булькающий в горле истеричный смешок. Ну да, конечно, только её в этих «делах» не хватало.

Сделав над собой очередное усилие, она выразительно выгнула бровь.

— Сомневаюсь, что ваши личные вопросы каким-то образом могут касаться меня. Извини, мне правда пора.

— Да погоди ты! — Джексон вдруг схватил её за руку, заставив остановиться. — Это займёт пару минут — не больше. Ну пожалуйста!

Окаменев до состояния неподвижной глыбы, Ёнсу остекленевшим взглядом уставилась на обхватившие её предплечье пальцы. Она не любила, когда её трогали посторонние. Очень не любила. Однако прикосновение Джексона почему-то не вызвало дикого отторжения, ей не захотелось ни выдернуть руку, ни зашипеть королевской коброй. Это было… странно, неправильно как-то.

— Ладно, только быстрее, у меня… планы, — слыша себя будто со стороны, выдавила Ёнсу.

Джексон расцвёл, заставив её подавить вдохом.

Ну как в нём умещалось столько шиловжопости, очарования и надоедливости? И почему эта взрывная смесь вызывала в Ёнсу умиление, а не желание послать его куда подальше?

— Ты чудо! — Джексон потянул Ёнсу к парте Джинёна, лицо которого мгновенно превратилось в курагу. — Вот, смотри, — он указал рукой на молчаливо наблюдающего за происходящим парня, — это мой друг, его зовут Марк. Дело в том, что мы вчера побывали в кафе, где работает твоя подруга, и Марк внезапно понял, что не может ни спать, ни есть, всё думает о ней.

Глаза Марка резко стали круглыми, как и глаза Ёнсу. Однако возразить он ничего не успел, потому что в разговор внезапно вмешался Джинён.

— Ты переигрываешь, — вздохнул он, устало почесав шею.

Джексон тут же отмахнулся:

— Не мешай, ты тут не за этим!

Губы Джинёна изогнулись в ехидной усмешке.

— Ну разумеется не за этим, — пробурчал он, — я ведь пришёл сюда учиться, а вы, два придурка, мне мешаете. Может, обсудите подробности будущей личной жизни Марка где-нибудь в другом месте?

Джексон кинул на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Не будь жопой. Тут, может, судьба вершится!

Глаза Марка из круглых стали квадратными. Наблюдая за этим, Ёнсу едва сдержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться. Джексон действительно перегибал и всячески старался преподнести ситуацию с забавной стороны, и, следовало признать, выходило у него действительно здорово. Настолько, что даже Джинён с его ехидством не смогли это испортить.

Запрокинув голову, Джинён простонал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Хён, тут реально судьба вершится или у нашего друга крыша едет? — спросил он, повернувшись к Марку.

Тот не сильно уверенно пожал плечами.

— Сомневаюсь, что сам понимаю.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Джинён обратил взгляд к Джексону.

— Тогда вопрос исчерпан. Валите отсюда и дайте мне уже нормально позаниматься.

— С ума сойти! — насупился тот и, посмотрев на Ёнсу, развёл руками. — Как же сложно общаться со старостой, который младше тебя на целых полгода и при этом умудряется выпендриваться.

Ёнсу пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы сдержать улыбку, однако от Джинёна этот момент всё равно не ускользнул. На его скулах тут же вспыхнули бледно-розовые пятна, зубы сжались так, что вздулись желваки. Смерив Ёнсу сердитым взглядом, он резко поднялся. Стул противно скрипнул по полу ножками.

— В таком случае, уйду я. Этот абсурд действует мне на нервы.

Проследив за тем, как он скрылся за дверью, Джексон цыкнул и с сожалением протянул:

— Совсем его репетиции истощили. Надо будет захватить ромашкового чая сегодня. А пока смерть откладывается, ты, — он опять повернулся к Ёнсу, — расскажешь нам о своей подруге.

Ёнсу напряглась. Делиться ценной информацией она не любила, особенно если та касалась кого-то из близкого окружения, но отделаться от Джексона было сродни попыткам стряхнуть прилипшую к подошве жвачку без помощи рук. Легче было отдаться, тем более вдруг этот Марк и в самом деле положил глаз на Янхи. Было бы любопытно понаблюдать за развитием таких отношений, ведь начались они далеко не с самой приятной ноты.

Прикусив губу, Ёнсу настороженно глянула на до сих пор молчащего Марка, который старался сохранять невозмутимость. Она прикинула все возможные варианты, планы отступления и способы казни и, наконец, протяжно вздохнула. Янхи её точно прибьёт за такое. Ну, если, конечно, узнает.

— Волшебное слово?

Джексон засиял так, что Ёнсу на миг ослепило.

— Куплю тебе самый дорогой кофе в автомате и поделюсь сэндвичами с мясом.

Рот мгновенно наполнился слюной. Хватило бы и «пожалуйста», на самом деле, но ради такой валюты можно было и потерпеть. А Янхи всё равно оттает. Особенно если Ёнсу захватит сэндвич и для неё.

— Хорошо, что вы хотите о ней знать?

***

На улицу Ёнсу выпала с ощущением, что её раздели как морально, так и физически. Джексон учинил ей такой допрос с пристрастием, что она едва ли не над каждым словом раздумывала, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Подноготная Янхи, конечно, мало напоминала приключенческий роман, но некоторые факты её биографии всё же не были предназначены для посторонних ушей.

Марк на протяжении всей беседы безучастно молчал. У Ёнсу даже пару раз мелькнули мысли, что чхать он хотел и на Янхи, и на информацию о ней, потому что даже Джексон проявлял куда больше интереса. Однако когда тема коснулась некоторых увлечений подруги, его глаза на миг заблестели. Видимо, эмоциональность была не самой сильной его стороной, и Ёнсу отметила это про себя как несомненный плюс. Им хватало нервяков и без гиперактивных мужчин под боком, а если Янхи таки обольстится и решит попробовать, придётся скупать все успокоительные в округе.

Потянувшись, Ёнсу перехватила рюкзак поудобнее и собралась уже двинуться в сторону общаги, как вдруг её окликнули:

— Ли Ёнсу-ши, подожди!

Испытав острый приступ дежа-вю вкупе с желанием плюнуть на приличия и спастись позорным бегством, Ёнсу мысленно наступила себе на горло и медленно обернулась. Её опасения подтвердились: к ней на всех парусах летел Джексон. Видимо, крайне насыщенный день кончаться пока не собирался.

— Фух! — Джексон остановился рядом с Ёнсу и тяжело опёрся ладонями на колени. — Чёт я подзапарился по лестницам нестись!

Ёнсу переступила с ноги на ногу. Комментировать эту фразу она никак не хотела, хотя её и разбирало любопытство, ведь если он так торопился, значит, у него было что-то срочное. Неужели возникли дополнительные вопросы относительно Янхи и её предпочтений?

Отдышавшись, наконец, Джексон распрямился и одарил Ёнсу такой улыбкой, что у неё чуть не подогнулись колени.

— Так! Я тут подумал и решил: а давай-ка я тебя прямо сейчас угощу сэндвичами и кофе! Нафига откладывать?

У Ёнсу резко пересохло во рту. Вообще-то в её нежных фантазиях Джексон отдавал ей злополучные сэндвичи и красиво уходил в закат. О том, чтобы он присутствовал во время их поедания, она и думать не хотела.

— Не самая лучшая идея, — стараясь сохранить уверенность в голосе, произнесла Ёнсу.

— Почему? — искренне изумился Джексон. — Я свободен, ты вроде тоже…

— Нет, я занята! — перебила Ёнсу и тут же устыдилась своей резкости, увидев, как по его лицу скользнула тень.

Замявшись на долю секунды, Джексон снова улыбнулся, но уже менее радостно, из-за чего в Ёнсу с яркими вспышками и фанфарами проснулась совесть. Не следовало так реагировать, не дурак же он, в самом деле.

— Ну ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. Тогда как-нибудь в другой раз?

Наткнувшись на его полный мольбы взгляд, Ёнсу едва не застонала. Она понятия не имела, чем был вызван подобный энтузиазм, но противиться таким глазам оказалось совсем не просто. Непоколебимость Ёнсу стала шататься, как сухое дерево в ураган.

— Д-да, — выдавила она, всё ещё пытаясь удержаться на своей позиции. Ей не следовало расслабляться. Только не с ним.

Однако стоило Джексону опять улыбнуться — робко, с надеждой, — вся решительность раскрошилась в пыль. Ёнсу практически воочию увидела, как от нерушимой стены стали откалываться кусочки. Это ведь был всего лишь обед — ни больше ни меньше. Джексон просто не хотел оставаться в долгу, вот и торопился исполнить условия уговора. Никаких подводных камней, никакого интереса — всё тривиально и скучно.

— Хотя, знаешь, — нехотя пробормотала Ёнсу после небольшой паузы, — у меня перед работой ещё час-полтора есть, так что если не будем тормозить, можно успеть перекусить.

Джексон тут же вскинул голову, на его лицо вернулась солнечная искренняя улыбка. Ёнсу это показалось забавным.

— Идём, — он махнул рукой в сторону ворот, — недалеко есть отличная закусочная! Там тебя накормят вкусно, быстро и, благодаря мне, бесплатно!

Посмотрев ему вслед, Ёнсу тихо обругала себя за мягкотелость и слабоволие. Следовало отказаться, настоять на своём и уйти, но Джексон действовал на неё, как обогреватель на мороженое. Она изо всех сил сопротивлялась и всё равно таяла. Неправильная реакция на неправильного человека.

В забегаловке и вправду оказалось весьма неплохо. Небольшой зал был сплошь заставлен столиками, большую часть которых занимали такие же студенты; ровный гул голосов вплетался в приглушенную поп-музыку. От запахов кофе и пряных специй приятно кружилась голова. Тут явно подавали что-то вкусное.

Перешагнув порог, Ёнсу на миг остановилась, чтобы принюхаться. Рот тут же наполнился слюной, желудок тоскливо заурчал. Она и забыла, что даже позавтракать толком не успела — так торопилась прийти пораньше, чем её смогли бы перехватить. И кто бы мог подумать, что всё так обернётся — человек, от которого она всеми правдами и неправдами пыталась спрятаться, собирался накормить её мясным сэндвичем.

Проводив Ёнсу к одному из столиков, Джексон умчался к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ. Вернулся он спустя несколько минут с потрясающе пахнущим кофе и пятью или шестью сэндвичами, размеры которых заставили Ёнсу в шоке приоткрыть рот.

— Вот, — он с широченной улыбкой придвинул поднос, — эти тут самые вкусные, точно тебе говорю, я их все перепробовал. И кофе тоже ничего. В кофейне, где твоя подруга работает, конечно, получше будет, но выбирать особо не из чего.

Ёнсу подняла на него оторопелый взгляд и вдруг почувствовала, как горло стянул дурацкий смех. Она ведь осталась наедине с самим Джексоном Ваном — человеком, за свидание с которым одна половина девчонок из их группы передерётся, а вторая — удавится, однако вместо блаженного трепета и желания заглядывать ему в рот она испытывала только голод. Ну и признательность за шикарный обед, конечно же, куда без этого.

— Если что, — заговорил вдруг Джексон, когда Ёнсу потянулась к подносу, — я взял с запасом. Отдашь подруге, когда увидитесь. Думаю, ей тоже не помешает узнать, как вкусно тут готовят.

Подмигнув, он подхватил один из сэндвичей, развернул хрусткую бумагу и с таким наслаждением вгрызся в румяную корочку, что Ёнсу ощутила себя голодной вдвойне. Стараясь не сильно торопиться, она повторила его действия и, убедившись, что Джексон ни грамма не соврал, говоря о вкусности здешней кухни, блаженно прикрыла глаза. Это стоило всего, что она пережила за сегодня, поэтому последние сожаления о податливости и ведомости быстро сошли на нет.

Джексон, на удивление, оказался весьма интересным собеседником. Жевать молча он совершенно не умел, однако все затрагиваемые им темы казались Ёнсу увлекательными, а шутки — смешными. Они обсуждали учёбу, будущую карьеру, кузнечиков в местном сквере и от души хохотали над тем, что директор их университета редко пользуется дезодорантом. Лицо Джексона так живо и красочно менялось в зависимости от рассказываемой истории, что Ёнсу почти перестала ощущать неловкость. Она даже забыла, что у неё остался от силы час на то, чтобы успеть переодеться перед работой. Это было лучше, чем ожидалось, лучше, чем просто хорошо. Ёнсу казалось, будто от Джексона исходят волны чистейшей энергии — та струилась по венам, наполняя их кровью. И чем свободнее они чувствовали себя в компании друг друга, тем сильнее Ёнсу не хотелось возвращаться в реальность — ко всему проблематичному, насущному и набившему оскомину.

Однако всё хорошее имело неприятное свойство заканчиваться, вот и их весёлый обед быстро завершился с появлением у столика Джинёна. Причём сперва Ёнсу не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания — Джексон как раз рассказывал очередную забавную историю из школьных времён, поэтому когда сверху раздалось деликатное покашливание, она подумала, что мешает кому-то пройти. Не поднимая взгляда, она подвинулась ближе к столу, однако тень и не думала испаряться. Прозрение пришло вместе с наигранно изумлённым восклицанием Джексона:

— О, Джинённи, ты тут какими судьбами?

Ёнсу показалось, что на неё вылили ушат кипятка. Дёрнувшись, она всё-таки подняла глаза и с размаху вернулась в жестокую реальность, в которой существовали Пак Джинён, его острый взгляд и желание провалиться сквозь землю.

— Тебя ищу, — резко отозвался Джинён, скрестив руки на груди. — Мы все вообще-то ждём. Репетиция уже сорок минут как должна была начаться, а ты тут желудок набиваешь, — он мельком посмотрел на Ёнсу, — в обществе поклонниц.

Ёнсу в очередной раз обдало кипятком. Созданная Джексоном приятная атмосфера рассосалась в одну секунду, на душе резко стало гадко. Несправедливое заявление ударило по ней больнее, чем прямое обвинение, что из-за неё Джексон забыл про друзей, поэтому съеденные сэндвичи резко превратились в камни. Ёнсу замутило, отличное настроение схлынуло. Она снова вспомнила, кем является для людей, вроде Пак Джинёна, и это осознание врезалось в неё всей своей тяжестью.

Сжав губы, Ёнсу метнула в Джинёна свирепый взгляд. Тот не обратил на это ровным счётом никакого внимания.

— Ой, так быстро время прошло? — Джексон виновато скривился и, глянув на часы, вдруг округлил глаза. — Ого! Мы тут, оказывается, два с половиной часа проторчали, прикинь? А я и не заметил…

Услышав это, Ёнсу похолодела, сэндвичи лихо подпрыгнули к горлу.

— К-как два с половиной? — выдохнула она и принялась рыться в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. Глянув на дисплей, она едва не взвыла, потому что беззвучный режим, который она забыла выключить после окончания занятий, коварно скрыл, что ей уже четыре раза звонил менеджер.

Подскочив, Ёнсу поспешно пихнула в рюкзак оставшийся на подносе сэндвич.

— Пиздец, я на работу опоздала! — прошипела она, дёргая молнию, которая никак не хотела закрываться.

— Подожди. Дай я. — Поднявшийся следом Джексон мягко отвёл её трясущиеся от ужаса руки и закрыл рюкзак.

Наблюдающий за этим Джинён едко усмехнулся.

— Вот видишь, до чего ты девушку довёл. Её ведь из-за тебя и уволить могут.

Шея Ёнсу полыхнула огнём. Резко вскинув голову, она посмотрела на Джинёна так, что тот просто обязан был начать тлеть. Однако он, как назло, даже не шелохнулся.

— Спасибо большое за обед, мне пора, извини, — на одном дыхании выпалила Ёнсу, не глядя на Джексона, и с такой скоростью рванула к выходу, что на полу наверняка остались следы её подошв.

Уже вылетев на улицу, она машинально обернулась. Джексон всё также стоял возле столика и с укором смотрел на Джинёна, который, в свою очередь, делал вид, будто ничего особенного не случилось. Атмосфера по ту сторону стекла по-прежнему манила теплом и уютом, хотелось развернуться и, наплевав на Пак Джинёна с его кислой физиономией, опять утянуть Джексона в увлекательную болтовню. Но долг звал её вместе с менеджером, о звонке которого оповестила вибрация в кармане, поэтому Ёнсу ещё раз с сожалением глянула на Джексона и, развернувшись, зашагала к метро.

***

Сколько Джинён себя помнил, от него всегда что-то требовали. Хороших оценок, успеваемости, идеального поведения, прилежности, покорности, мягкости, твёрдости, успешности — и так далее. Он всю сознательную жизнь ощущал себя так, будто с самого рождения по уши влез в долги, которые теперь требовалось отдавать всем, кто заявлял свои права. Он должен был отцу, который железной рукой управлял бизнесом и планировал передать его сыну; должен был маме, возлагающей на него надежды; должен был сёстрам, оставшимся в отчем доме просто потому что; должен был преподавателям, группе, каждому встречному — Джинён должен был абсолютно всем, и его это до скрипа зубов, до трясучки и желания безобразно разораться бесило.

Вот и сейчас стоящий напротив Джексон смотрел на него с таким огорчением, будто он и ему что-то был должен — наверняка вести себя более учтиво и вежливо. Однако тут Джинён совершенно точно не собирался опускать голову и подчиняться. Он не для того подбирал себе максимально комфортное окружение, чтобы оно превращалось в чёрт знает что.

— Ну вот зачем ты так с ней? — прогудел Джексон, подхватив свой рюкзак.

Джинёна едва не передёрнуло от прозвучавшего в его голосе упрёка.

— Как?

Джексон опять бросил на него взгляд, только теперь уже сердитый.

— Ты ведёшь себя омерзительно, — буркнул он. — И ладно бы на меня наехал — я к твоим месячным привык. Но Ёнсу-то за что досталось? Она, между прочим, на работу опоздала по моей вине, и это меня тут рожей по полу возить надо.

Джинён насмешливо фыркнул, хотя внутри всё перевернулось. С ума сойти, Джексон защищал Ли Ёнсу. В лесу явно сдохло что-то большое. Он же ни разу за всё время с момента перевода не обращал на неё внимания, а тут, гляди-ка, в рыцари записался.

— Никогда не замечал в тебе склонности к мазохизму.

— А я в тебе — к садизму, — легко отбил Джексон. — Серьёзно, чувак, чем она тебе так не угодила? Отличная девчонка, умная, интересная. Или она отказала тебе на первом курсе и ты до сих пор бесишься?

Щёки Джинёна обожгло румянцем. Резко остановившись, он испепелил Джексона взглядом.

— Когда-нибудь я точно вырву тебе язык и съем его.

— Фу, — лицо Джексона скривилось, — какие отвратительные у тебя фантазии.

«Не отвратительнее, чем твои», — подумал Джинён, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Запасть на Ли Ёнсу он мог только в самом жутком кошмаре, потому что она не вписывалась ни в одно из выдвигаемых им требований к девушке. Она редко пользовалась косметикой, не надевала ни платьев, ни юбок, предпочитала практичные кеды красивым туфлями, носила короткую стрижку — словом, выглядела так, что Джинёна через раз дёргало. К тому же она не лезла за словом в карман, не умела вести себя как полагается кроткой спутнице и всё время норовила вставить свои пять копеек. Если он приведёт такое сокровище знакомиться с родителями, тех точно удар хватит.

Представив реакцию отца, Джинён ощутил кислый привкус во рту, который стал сильнее от осознания, что он и тут пытался ориентироваться на его предпочтения. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, как бы сильно он ни пытался абстрагироваться, чужие завышенные ожидания всё равно пролезали сквозь толщи воздвигнутых стен и влияли не только на действительность, но и на самооценку. Из-за этого Джинён бесился ещё сильнее.

— И всё-таки, что между вами произошло? — снова спросил Джексон, заставив Джинёна в бессилии застонать.

До зала оставалось ещё около десяти минут и можно было, конечно, включить режим молчаливой буки, но если Джексон чего-то хотел, он этого добивался.

— Ничего между нами не происходило! — огрызнулся Джинён. — Я просто не очень люблю людей, вроде неё.

— Это каких таких людей? — изумился Джексон.

«Свободных», — чуть не брякнул Джинён, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Безответственных, — почти по слогам произнёс он. Это было совершенно неподходящее определение, но ничего лучше он с разбегу не придумал.

Джексон, казалось, от этого заявления выпал в астрал. Некоторое время он честно переваривал, а затем опять открыл рот. Джинён, закатив глаза, мысленно проклял всё на свете. Лучше бы он поручил его поиски Ёндже. Или БэмБэму. Те провозились бы дольше, конечно, зато нервы были бы целее.

— Сомневаюсь, что она безответственная, — с сомнением произнёс Джексон. — Напротив, складывается ощущение, что она вполне серьёзно относится к тому, что делает.

Джинён остановился так резко, что Джексон по инерции успел сделать несколько шагов. Лишь поняв, что рядом внезапно образовалась пустота, он в недоумении обернулся.

— Ты чего?

Джинён глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Постоянно подавляемое желание разораться вспыхнуло в нём с такой силой, что горло перехватило спазмом. Он чудовищно, зверски, кошмарно устал сдерживаться, но разрушать уже устоявшийся образ адекватного разумного человека он не хотел, поэтому проглотил клокочущий в груди вопль и, кольнув Джексона ледяным взглядом, напряжённо прошипел:

— У нас что, других тем для разговора нет? Почему мы обсуждаем личность, которой нет рядом? Во-первых, это невежливо, а во-вторых, данная личность мне неприятна, поэтому я не желаю перемывать ей кости. Надеюсь, я доступно всё объяснил?

На миг в глаза Джексона мелькнуло осуждение. Он поджал губы, подобрался, будто перед обличительной речью, но вместо гневной тирады о его, Джинёна, свинском поведении сказал:

— Ну и хрен с тобой, — и, развернувшись, он так быстро зашагал к залу, что опешившему Джинёну пришлось его догонять.

Поравнявшись с Джексоном, Джинён покосился на его заметно помрачневшее лицо и вздохнул про себя. Не то чтобы он хотел что-то утаивать, но если он вдруг резко разоткровенничается и расскажет о причинах, по которым Ли Ёнсу вызывала у него бешенство, придётся глубоко копать в собственную психологию. А это уже было из разряда «слишком личное и неприятное». Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что Джинёна до чернейшей зависти бесило, что Ёнсу никому не была обязана. Она жила, как ей хотелось, и при этом получала отличные отметки. Джинён допускал, конечно, мысль, что ради этого она зубрила днями и ночами, но его не покидало ощущение, что она была счастливее него. С вечной нехваткой денег, с подработками, авралами и синяками под глазами, которые появились ещё на первом курсе и с тех пор так и не прошли, она всё равно выглядела как человек, живущий полной жизнью. В то время как он, Пак Джинён, умный, обеспеченный, перспективный парень, внутренне загнивал, придавленный со всех сторон чужими ожиданиями. И этот контраст между ними вымораживал его — до такой степени, что зависть к Ёнсу постепенно трансформировалась в презрение. Несправедливое, высосанное из пальца, выжигающее Джинёна желчью и ядом, но живое и яркое. И Джинён хватался за него, как за единственное, что удерживало его на плаву, потому что остальные эмоции давным-давно потеряли краски.

— Ну слава яйцам, года не прошло! — громогласно объявил БэмБэм, когда Джинён и Джексон появились в зале.

— Придётся репетировать в темпе, у меня курсач на носу висит, — суетливо напомнил Ёндже, оглянувшись на Джебома.

Тот, перехватив его взгляд, кивнул.

— Согласен, у меня тоже дела.

Джинён в унынии закатил глаза. Столько времени потеряли из-за того, что в Джексоне проснулся ловелас.

— А где Марк-хён? — резко ворвался в уши голос Югёма. — Он ведь придёт?

— Нет! — поспешно отреагировал Джексон. — Сказал, что плохо себя чувствует, поэтому попросил дать ему денёк отлежаться.

«Ну охренеть теперь!» — пронеслось в голове Джинёна. Знал бы он, что ещё и Марк отвалится, лучше бы распустил всех по своим делам и не стал ввязываться в споры относительно Ёнсу — и нервы целее, и времени больше. Сегодняшний день явно просился стать самым бесполезным в истории, хоть это и звучало слишком пафосно.

— Тогда не будем терять времени. — Джинён выступил вперёд, решив, что лучше довольствоваться малым, иначе он точно устроит безобразную сцену. — Без хёна не получится построения, поэтому давайте сосредоточимся на вокале.

— А что не так с вокалом? — насторожился Ёндже, явно почувствовав себя уязвимым.

— То, что только у тебя после активной части танца получается не стонать в микрофон, как порно-актёр, — хмыкнул Джебом.

Услышав это, Ёндже так трогательно потупился, что у Джексона невольно вырвался умилённый возглас. Подскочив к засмущавшемуся другу, он сгрёб его в медвежьи объятия и стал тискать под заливистый смех остальных — утомлённые долгим ожиданием, те охотно подхватили волну. И только Джинён никак не мог влиться в их настроение. Ему не было весело, и самым страшным в этом состоянии было вовсе не полное нежелание расслабляться. Самым страшным было то, что перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина: как Ли Ёнсу улыбается, глядя на Джексона, как она тянется к нему всем телом, как слушает его болтовню с живейшим интересом. Джинён понятия не имел, что с ним произошло, когда он увидел это, но он проторчал у огромной стеклянной витрины закусочной несколько минут, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в её лицо. Ещё ни разу он не видел Ёнсу такой — открытой, душевной, эмоциональной. В его присутствии она старалась держаться холодно и отчуждённо, поэтому поселившаяся в душе зависть в тот момент внезапно проросла ещё глубже.

Джинён украдкой кинул взгляд на Джексона, который продолжал трясти покрасневшего Ёндже, издавая при этом совершенно дикие звуки. Он тоже мало напоминал обременённого чужими надеждами человека и в его стремлении лезть из кожи вон скорее играла роль беззаветная любовь к родителям. Однако как бы Джинён ни пытался, он не мог нащупать в себе тот же негатив, который испытывал по отношению к Ёнсу. Джексон не выводил его, несмотря на похожую жизненную позицию. Так, может, проблема Джинёна заключалась в том, что его не потрудились спросить, когда награждали столькими ожиданиями? Может, если бы он сам выбрал все свои сложности, он перестал бы чувствовать себя таким несчастным?

Джинён раздражённо взъерошил волосы и хлопнул в ладоши, оборвав остальным веселье.

— Хватит прохлаждаться, иначе мы тут до утра проторчим! — гаркнул он.

Повернувшись, он направился к стоящей в углу небольшой стереосистеме.

— Мне кажется, или у него сегодня особенно отвратительное настроение? — послышался сдавленный шёпот БэмБэма.

— Да он, по-моему, всегда такой, — даже не пытаясь понизить голос, буркнул Джексон.

Джинён почувствовал, как в спину воткнулся взгляд — видимо, инцидент с Ёнсу до сих пор заставлял его нервничать. И чего он так вцепился в неё, спрашивается? Влюбился, что ли?

***

В общежитие Джинён вернулся спустя пару часов. О том, что он забыл взять одежду на смену, он вспомнил уже после того, как они отпрыгали программу четыре раза, и сейчас влажная от пота футболка противно липла к телу. Поэтому первым же делом он решил принять душ.

Едва переступив порог комнаты, Джинён на автомате кинул взгляд на кровать Марка и сбавил шаг, обнаружив, что та пуста. Нахмурившись, он подумал набрать своего соседа и поинтересоваться, какого хрена, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. У Марка в Сеуле была своя квартира, поэтому он вполне мог отправиться туда, чтобы переждать плохое самочувствие. Поводов для беспокойства пока не было.

Собрав необходимые банные принадлежности, Джинён повесил на шею полотенце и покосился на часы. Время оказалось достаточно поздним, так что душевая наверняка уже пустовала — все старались помыться перед отбоем, чтобы комендант не ругался на бегающих по этажам полуголых парней. Джинён мысленно возликовал. После насыщенного и, следовало признать, не самого удачного дня ему меньше всего хотелось с кем-то встречаться. Особенно на такой территории. Поэтому из комнаты он вышел в чуть более приподнятом настроении. Марка не было, общежитие полнилось полусонной тишиной — можно было спокойно принять душ, прихватить кофе из автомата и устроиться на кровати с книгой. Может, хоть вечер у него удастся на славу, раз уж день испортили все, кому не лень.

Джинён успел раздеться, включить воду и намылить голову, прежде чем откуда-то сбоку послышался странный шум. Большая часть корпуса уже пребывала в сонном забытье, так что возможность прихода ещё одного припозднившегося желающего помыться была минимальной. Однако Джинён всё равно не торопился паниковать. Смыв пену с лица, он зачесал назад мокрые волосы и прислушался. Шорох повторился, только уже громче и настойчивее. Казалось, кто-то открывал небольшое, находящееся почти под самым потолком окно, которое использовали большей частью для того, чтобы проветривать душное помещение.

Выключив воду, Джинён нахмурился и вышел из кабинки. Задрав голову, он увидел торчащую из окна длинную ногу, обутую в видавший виды кед, и потерял дар речи. Такой наглости от вторженца, кем бы он ни был, он точно не ожидал.

Вернуть себе способность говорить оказалось весьма проблематично, поэтому к моменту, когда Джинён наконец-то снова обрёл голос, неизвестный успел протиснуть вторую ногу и наполовину вползти в душевую.

Подбоченившись, Джинён глубоко вдохнул и рявкнул так, что человек в окне замер:

— Это что значит? Вы кто такой?

Услышав это, вторженец резко передумал лезть дальше. До слуха Джинёна донеслось сдавленное «Блять!», а затем кеды стали шаркать по стене в попытках вытащить тело обратно на улицу. Видимо, присутствие кого-то ещё как минимум озадачило его, поэтому он попытался спастись бегством. Это взбесило Джинёна едва ли не сильнее, чем попытка проникнуть в общежитие.

Совсем забыв про полное отсутствие одежды, Джинён шагнул к окну, схватил вторженца за лодыжку и дёрнул на себя, из-за чего тот, по-девчачьи взвизгнув, сразу потерял сцепление со стеной. Бестолково махнув в воздухе свободной конечностью, он съехал животом по подоконнику и, не успев схватиться руками, рухнул прямо на не успевшего отскочить Джинёна.

Несколько мгновений после падения, удара и приземления сверху чужого тела Джинён был уверен, что умер. Боль никак не приходила, в то время как в голове стоял глухой гул, поэтому он мысленно простился со всеми близкими, пожелал себе счастливой загробной жизни и лишь после этого услышал сдавленное пыхтение прямо над ухом. С трудом приоткрыв глаза, Джинён уставился в лицо упавшего на него человека, который успел перевернуться, и ещё пару секунд думал, что попал в ад. Потому что только в аду на нём, голом и мокром после душа, могла возлежать самая раздражающая девица во всём университете. Ли Ёнсу, собственной персоной.

— Чтоб меня по хребту самокатом! — ошалело выдохнула та, и Джинён наконец-то застонал, потому что по спине — от затылка до самой задницы — разлетелась дикая боль.

Ёнсу мгновенно сдуло. Она слетела с него и застыла у стены с выражением такого ужаса на лице, будто это он влез в чужую душевую и прилёг на неё как бы между делом отдохнуть.

— Ты что тут делаешь?! — просипела она, когда Джинён наконец-то нашёл в себе силы принять сидячее положение.

Прижав ладонь к затылку, он хотел уже смачно выругаться, но, спохватившись, для начала всё-таки прикрылся.

— А ты как думаешь?! — огрызнулся он, страдая больше от ноющей тупой боли в голове, чем от того, что его увидела голым эта девчонка. — Это ты что тут делаешь?!

Ёнсу покраснела. Она старалась смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джинёна, однако яркие пятна на её скулах явно демонстрировали, что увидела она достаточно.

— Общагу уже закрыли, — невнятно пробормотала она, — и чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно пролезть через мужскую душевую.

Джинёну показалось, что его снова ударили по голове — в этот раз намного сильнее.

— Охренеть! — вырвалось у него. — То есть это не впервые? И часто ты так делаешь?

Щёки Ёнсу вспыхнули ещё ярче.

— Да я как бы не единственная пользуюсь этим… лазом…

«Охренеть!» — мысленно повторил Джинён и, забывшись, прижал руки к лицу. Фантастическое открытие, круче не придумаешь. И кого он, спрашивается, прогневил там, наверху, если неприятности посыпались на него как из рога изобилия? Почему именно он оказался в душевой в момент, когда Ёнсу захотела вернуться домой? Хотя, судя по её словам, дело могло принять куда более крутой поворот влезь сюда кто-то из первокурсниц. Ёнсу хотя бы была достаточно взрослой девочкой, чтобы не поднять дикий визг при виде мужских гениталий.

Услышав шорох за спиной, Джинён отвлёкся от своих стенаний и повернулся: Ёнсу, стараясь не сильно шуметь, на цыпочках кралась к выходу.

— Эй! — сердито окликнул он, заставив её остановиться. — Ты же понимаешь, что я этого так не оставлю?

Ёнсу напряглась. Несколько мгновений она стояла гранитным изваянием, а затем развернулась и глянула на Джинёна с таким вызовом, что у него закралось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Хорошо, — ледяным голосом произнесла она, — ты стучишь на меня, а я распечатываю сотню твоих фото в неглиже и развешиваю их по всему университету. Как тебе такое предложение? — Заметив, видимо, как побледнело его лицо, она злорадно улыбнулась. — Ты так фотогенично сидел, что я не удержалась от соблазна. Прости?

Джинёну показалось, что его взорвали изнутри. Увидев в руках Ёнсу телефон, он прохрипел, едва справляясь со сбивающимся дыханием:

— Ты блефуешь.

Ёнсу заломила бровь, издевательски помахала перед его носом мобильным и улыбнулась так, что по спине побежали мурашки:

— Да? А ты проверь.

Джинён сжал зубы. Проще всего было отнять у неё телефон, но если он попытается, завяжется шумная возня, проснётся комендант и им обоим влетит так, что мало не покажется. Поэтому он медленно выдохнул и отступил. Ёнсу, заметив это, хмыкнула. По её лицу скользнуло что-то неприятное, надменное, в памяти невольно всплыла её мягкая тёплая улыбка, обращённая к Джексону. И как бы Джинён ни уговаривал себя, что это глупо и слишком мелодраматично, неприятное чувство захватило его с головой.

Ушла Ёнсу молча. С прямой спиной, высоко поднятой головой, окутываемая аурой победителя. А Джинён, оставшись в одиночестве, устало опустился прямо на кафель. Зарывшись пальцами во влажные волосы, он зажмурился и несколько раз выругался — тихо, почти шёпотом, но достаточно крепко. Кажется, его день не просто не удался — он провалился в самую глубокую, самую чёрную и непроглядную жопу, которая только существовала в природе.


End file.
